Fantastische Tierwesen und was aus ihnen werden kann
by ludia noctis
Summary: Als Severus Snape die Gelegenheit erhält, eine seltene Fee als Forschungsobjekt zu studieren, wittert er bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse über die speziellen Tierwesen. Doch schon bald muss er erkennen, dass hinter seiner neusten Forschung nicht nur ein Wesen sondern auch eine Frau steckt, die sein Leben gehörig auf den Kopf stellt. (Pairing: SS/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Severus Snape saß nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde in einem weichen Ledersessel in Albus Dumbledores Büro. Der alte Schulleiter war kurz nach dem Frühstück in seinem Kamin erschienen, um ihn zum Tee für den späten Vormittag einzuladen. Severus hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass Albus eine Bitte hatte.

Wenn er auch auf eine unausgesprochene Art mit dem Direktor, man könnte fast sagen „befreundet" war, so wusste Snape, dass ihn niemand, nicht einmal sein Mentor, aus reiner Geselligkeit zum Tee einlud.

Womit Snape jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, das Büro unverschlossen und leer vorzufinden. Er hatte Platz genommen, einen starken Kaffee heraufbeschworen und abgewartet. Gerade als er nach einem ärgerlichen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr beschlossen hatte, dass seine Geduld nun wirklich genug auf die Probe gestellt worden war und er sich zum Gehen erhoben hatte, öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und ein amüsiert dreinblickender Albus Dumbledore steuert auf Snape zu.

„Severus, mein Lieber!", begrüßte er ihn freudestrahlend, „Nimm doch Platz!"

Mit einer säuerlichen Miene, die Albus beflissen überging, setzte sich Snape erneut in den Ledersessel.

„Dürfte ich nun endlich erfahren, was so wichtig ist, dass ich einen kostbaren Ferientag wartend in Ihrem Büro verbringen muss?", seine Stimme klang beherrscht, während er den Schulleiter gereizt musterte.

Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Sagt dir der Name Mina Summer etwas?", Albus strahlte Snape über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille an.

„Nein", antwortete Snape ungeduldig, was den Schulleiter noch glücklicher zu machen schien.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Tipps: Sie ist klein, beflügelt, lebt im Wald, ist ein wenig frech und jeder Mensch freut sich, wenn er sie zu sehen bekommt!", erwartungsvoll sah er den Tränkemeister an.

„Sie ist eine Fee?", skeptisch zog Snape die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Richtig!", Albus Dumbledore strahlte, als hätte Snape die letzte Frage in einer Quizshow beantwortet.

„Und was möchten Sie mir mit dieser Information mitteilen?", fragte Severus ungehalten.

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Vor ein paar Tagen kam Miss Summer in mein Büro. Eine große Freude, hatte ich sie doch über 20 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Aber sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Damals hatten wir einmal für ein kleines Schulprojekt zusammen…" Snape unterbrach den Schulleiter: „Bitte, könnten Sie sich vielleicht etwas kürzer fassen, ich habe noch einen Kessel auf dem Feuer in meinem Labor."

„Aber natürlich, verzeih, bitte. Also sie kam in mein Büro mit einem Problem, oder vielmehr einer Bitte. Du musst wissen, dass Mina Summer gewissermaßen eine Prinzessin ist. Sie ist die Tochter des Herrschers ihres Stammes und besitzt damit eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Gabe."

Snape, der von diesem Phänomen gelesen hatte, meldete sich jetzt wieder zu Wort:

„Sie meinen, sie ist eine _Fatua mutare_?" Er sah den Schulleiter zweifelnd an, „Aber ihre Existenz ist nicht bestätigt. In den Fachbüchern werden reine Vermutungen über sie angestellt." Dumbledore nickte begeistert.

„Ja, weißt du, Severus, die wahren Kenner der Feen verkneifen es sich, über sie zu schreiben. Sie haben es nämlich gar nicht gern, wenn zu viel über ihr Leben bekannt wird. Vielleicht liegt es an ihrer mittelalterlichen Angst davor, dass ihnen die Flügel ausgerissen werden, wenn sie den Menschen zu nahe kommen… oder aber sie bestehen einfach auf eine bleibende Mystifizierung ihrer Rasse. Bei dieser wissenschaftlichen Scheu ausgerechnet auf eine Verwandlungsfee zu stoßen, wäre allerdings reines Glück."

„Sie meinen, Sie kennen eine Verwandlungsfee und haben bisher vor der ganzen Welt dazu geschwiegen? Aber Forschungen mit einer solchen Rasse könnten eines der letzten Rätsel der magischen Welt auflösen."

„Severus, mein Lieber. Ich weiß, wie sehr du an die Wissenschaft glaubst, aber mir liegt nichts daran aus einem kleinen Geschöpf Profit zu schlagen. Mina Summer ist eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit."

„Naja, lassen wir das. Sie sagten, sie kam mit einer Bitte zu Ihnen?", Snape hatte sich unwillig zurückgelehnt.

„Das stimmt. Denn Mina Summer kann sich seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr verwandeln. Sie lebt in ihrer Feengestalt, was nicht unbedingt ein Problem für sie ist. Aber gerade in dieser schwierigen Zeit, in der Voldemort versucht, so viele Wesen wie möglich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ist ihre Größe wichtig für die Auseinandersetzung mit den anderen Wesen des Waldes. Du glaubst gar nicht, was es für einen Zwerg oder ein Kelpie für einen Unterschied macht, ob ein 12 cm oder ein gut 1,65m großes Wesen vor ihnen steht. Miss Summer ist also nicht nur für ihr Volk, sondern auch für unseren Kampf von höchster Bedeutung."

„Und ich spiele welche Rolle dabei?", Snape betrachtete den Schulleiter misstrauisch.

„Nun ja, Severus, du weißt, Minerva als unsere Verwandlungsexpertin ist in den nächsten Wochen als Gastdozentin in Beauxbatons angestellt und ich weiß zufällig, dass deine angeboren Neugier", Snape rümpfte bei diesen Worten die Nase, doch Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort, „dass deine Neugier auf eine _Fatua mutare_ größer sein wird als deine Abneigung gegenüber zwischen- ich sage mal, zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten."

„Ach ja?", Snape hätte darauf nicht gewettet.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, eine echte Verwandlungsfee würde sich dir für einige Wochen komplett zur Verfügung stellen, zu Forschungszwecken natürlich", Dumbledore blinzelte vielsagend und Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Und worin besteht die Gegenleistung?", frage er genervt.

„Du hilfst ihr, die Verwandlungsprobleme in den Griff zu bekommen."

„Und wie bitte sollte ich das anstellen?"

„Severus Snape, du biste der talentierteste Magier, den ich kenne. Du wirst es schon herausfinden. Zusammen mit Miss Summer natürlich."

Snape seufzte: „Wenn Sie glauben, mit Schmeicheleien meine Entscheidung beeinflussen zu können, dann…"

„Aber Severus! Ich weiß doch, dass Schmeicheleien keinen Einfluss auf dich haben. Du hast dich doch längst von dir aus dazu entschieden, Mina Summer zu helfen, nicht wahr?", Dumbledore strahlte.

„Sie soll heute Abend Punkt 8 Uhr in mein Büro kommen", sagte Snape knapp und erhob sich, „Und wehe, sie ist unpünktlich. Dann kann sie sehen, wie sie es alleine schafft."

Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore lächelte still vergnügt vor sich hin.

„Na, haben Sie alles mitgehört, Miss Summer?", fragte er schmunzelnd mit einem Blick zum Fenster. Dort hatte Mina sich hinter einer großen Vase versteckt und war nun hervorgetreten.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau, worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe. Aber vielen Dank, Professor, dass sie sich so für mich eingesetzt haben." Mina lächelte und flog aus dem kleinen Fensterspalt durch den sie eine halbe Stunde zuvor hineingekommen war.

„Es wird in jedem Fall funktionieren…", sagte Dumbledore leise und lächelte stillvergnügt.

5 Minuten vor 8 Uhr schwebte Mina vor Professor Snapes Bürotür auf und ab. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, den Weg nicht gleich zu finden und war deshalb einige Minuten zu früh in die Kerker hinabgeflogen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie einen Geist getroffen, der so nett gewesen war, sie bis vor die Tür des Zaubertränkemeisters zu führen. Mina hatte keine Uhr. Sie konnte nur ahnen, dass sie in jedem Fall nicht zu spät war und klopfte nun vorsichtig an die schwere Eichentür. Dann lauschte sie. Als sie nach einigen Augenblicken noch immer keine Reaktion von der anderen Seite vernommen hatte, wurde ihr Klopfen etwas energischer.

Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, hatte gute Ohren. Er war dafür bekannt, Schülergespräche mitzubekommen, die viele Meter entfernt von ihm geflüstert wurden. Doch das Pochen an seiner Bürotür war so leise, dass er es nicht einmal als solches wahrgenommen hätte, wenn ihm nicht sein Schutzzauber, der über der Tür lag, angekündigt hätte, dass jemand sie berührte. Snape warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie war zu früh. Überpünktlichkeit war für Snape fast so ärgerlich wie eine Verspätung und aus diesem Grund ignorierte er ihr Klopfen. Erst als es Punkt 8 Uhr war, ließ er die Tür ohne Vorwarnung aufschwingen. 5 Minuten nach Minas erstem Klopfen, die damit 5 Minuten Zeit gehabt hatte sich immer mehr aufzuregen. Sie hatte mit ihren guten Ohren wohl mitbekommen, dass das Zimmer hinter der verschlossenen Tür nicht leer gewesen war. Irgendwann hatte sie sich nur schwebend gegen die Tür gelehnt und abgewartet. Als nun die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde, verlor sie den Halt, überschlug sich einmal rückwärts in der Luft und konnte sich gerade noch so fangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Wütend blitze sie den schwarz gekleideten Professor, der ungerührt hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, an.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", zischte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Kommen Sie mit in mein Labor!", schnarrte der Tränkemeister in üblicher Manier.

Mina, die es sich nicht gleich am ersten Abend mit dem Professor verderben wollte, schluckte ihren Ärger erst einmal herunter und folgte ihm in den Nebenraum. Wäre sie unter anderen Umständen hier gewesen, hätte Mina sicher einen anderen Blick für das spannende Labor mit all den Behältnissen gehabt, die auf Regalen an den Wänden bis zur Decke gestapelt waren. Aber so achtete sie nur auf den Tränkemeister. Sie wollte ihren Teil der Abmachung so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen, damit sie sich anschließend endlich ihrem Problem widmen konnten. Snape deutet nun auf die steinerne Tischplatte in der Mitte des Raumes:

„Dorthin", sagte er knapp. Mina gehorchte.

„Name?"

„Mina Summer"

„Rasse?"

„Sie wissen doch was ich bin!", Mina runzelte die Stirn und Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Rasse?", wiederholte er etwas schärfer.

„Feeeeee!", sagte Mina ungehalten. Snape überging ihren Tonfall.

„Alter?"

„121 Jahre"

„Größe?"

Sie schluckte: „12 cm", sagte sie dann matt.

„Wohnort?"

Mina stutzte: „Ehm… im verbotenen Wald?"

Snape schien diese Antwort fürs erste zu genügen. Er zog aus einer Schublade eine Waage hervor und stellte sie neben Mina auf den Tisch.

„Da hinein", sagte er und deutete auf die Waagschale.

„Sie möchten, dass ich mich WIEGE?"

„Ich wiege alle meine Forschungsobjekte, Miss Summer!", sein Ton klang genervt.

„Ich werde mich nicht wiegen! Ich bin eine Frau! Man fragt keine Frauen nach ihrem Gewicht!", sie hatte ihre kleinen Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah Snape empört an.

„Erstens habe ich Sie nicht gefragt, sondern aufgefordert und zweitens sind Sie keine Frau, Miss Summer. Sie sind ein Tierwesen!" Mina klappte der Mund auf. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Etwas Unverschämteres hatte noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben irgendein Wesen zu ihr gesagt.

„Professor Snape, das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!", sie war fassungslos.

„Wiegen!", sagte er noch einmal in einem scharfen Ton.

„Niemals!", sagte sie ebenso scharf.

„Dann nicht", Snape drehte sich mit rauschendem Umhang zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Für einen Moment war Mina wie versteinert. Dann flog sie hinter ihm her zurück in sein Büro.

„Gibt es noch etwas?", frage er gelangweilt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Allerdings! Wir haben eine Abmachung, Sir!"

„Gegen die Sie so eben verstoßen haben. Sie stehen mir zu Forschungszwecken zur Verfügung und ich werde mir Gedanken um eine Lösung für ihr kleines… Problem machen."

Der verächtliche Ton, mit dem er das Wort _Problem_ ausgesprochen hatte, machte Mina noch wütender.

„Allerdings, Sir, ich habe ein Problem. Ihnen als Mensch mit ihrer überschaubaren Gabe sich die Geschicke der magischen Welt vorzustellen, mag es nicht bewusst sein, aber diese Gabe könnte für viele Wesen noch wichtig werden!", Mina hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schwebte auf Augenhöhe über der Tischplatte seines Schreibtischen, hinter dem Snape Platz genommen hatte.

„Wissen Sie, ob man es Gabe nennen sollte, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Geburtsfehler träfe es meiner Meinung nach besser!", giftete er zurück.

„Ach ja? Und wieso macht dieser _Geburtsfehler_ mich dennoch so interessant für Sie, dass Sie sich auf die Abmachung eingelassen haben?"

„Menschen neigten schon immer dazu, Anomalitäten eine höhere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen als regulären Ausprägungen", sagte er gleichmütig, aber in seinen Augen stand eine Warnung, die sie etwas einschüchterte.

„212 Gramm", sagte sie schließlich resignierend.

„Wiegen", wiederholte Snape streng. Mina stieg auf die Waage. 212 Gramm. Geradezu erstaunlich präzise, dachte Snape und konnte eine gewisse Faszination nicht leugnen, die er sich aber natürlich niemals hätte anmerken lassen.

„Sie haben ihr erstes Geheimnis gelüftete, Professor Snape", Mina schien einen erneuten Versuch der Versöhnung zu starten, denn ihre Stimme klang nun etwas freundlicher.

„Feen kennen ihr Gewicht. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen warum, aber wir wissen es einfach, so wie ein Mensch weiß, wie alt er ist."

Snape nickte kurz und startete dann eine neue Befragung. Mina musste von ihrer Kindheit erzählen, das Leben im Feenstamm beschreiben, ihre üblichen Schlafgewohnheiten aufzählen, von Krankheiten und Heilungsmethoden berichten. Nach zwei Stunden war ihr schon ganz schwindelig vom vielen Beantworten seiner Fragen.

„So, Miss Summer, dann wären wir für heute fertig", sagte Snape und machte sich noch ein paar abschließende Notizen, „auf diesen Pergamentrollen stehen noch weitere Fragen. Beantworten Sie diese schriftlich im Laufe der nächsten Woche. Sonntagabend treffen wir uns wieder hier, Punkt 8 Uhr in meinem Büro." Seine Stimme machte ihr deutlich, dass sie nun zu verschwinden hatte, aber sie konnte noch nicht gehen.

„Ehm… Professor… Sir?", sie druckste etwas herum.

„Was?", er blickte genervt auf.

„Ich… ich kann nicht schreiben. Ich kann ehrlich gesagt weder lesen noch schreiben. Also eigentlich kann ich schreiben, aber nur ein wenig alte Runen", sie lächelte verlegen und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, den Anflug eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht huschen gesehen zu haben.

„Miss Summer", sagte er unwillig, „wir gehen seit Stunden jedes Detail Ihres Lebens durch und Sie vergessen mir eine solche Tatsache zu berichten?"

Sie nickte und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Also dann keine Hausaufgaben. Dafür kommen Sie bereits am Donnerstagabend in mein Büro. Wir werden die Fragen dann persönlich durchgehen. Und jetzt, auf Wiedersehen", seine letzten Worte ließen nicht daran zweifeln, dass Mina gut beraten war, nun wirklich sein Büro zu verlassen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die 3 Tage bis zum nächsten Donnerstag verbrachte Mina im verbotenen Wald. Wenn sie ihre Feengestalt hatte, fühlte sie sich in der Natur wesentlich wohler als in den Gebäuden der Menschen. Am Donnerstagnachmittag machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg ins Schloss. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, erneut einen Abend mit dem griesgrämigen Zaubertrankprofessor zu verbringen. Aber sie hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn sie für sich und ihren Stamm das einzig Richtige tun wollte. Das Einzige, auf das Mina sich an diesem Nachmittag noch freute, war Albus Dumbledores Einladung zum Tee und so flog sie direkt hinauf zum Turm, in dem sein Büro lag, und schlüpfte durch das Fenster, das der Schulleiter extra nur angelehnt hatte. Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Mina nun niederließ, um den Zauberer zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag, Sir!", sagte sie und der alte Schulleiter lächelte über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille auf sie herab.

„Miss Summer, ich bin entzückt, Sie so schnell wiederzusehen." Er beschwor eine große Tasse Tee herauf und etwas, dass für das menschliche Auge wie ein kleiner dampfender Fingerhut aussah.

„Setzten Sie sich doch bitte, meine Gnädigste", er schob ihr einen kleinen Stapel Notizzettel als Bank zurecht. Mina nahm Platz und nippte an ihrer kleinen Schale Tee.

„Ich bin äußerst gespannt, wie ihr erster Termin bei Professor Snape abgelaufen ist. Ich habe gehört, sie treffen sich heute Abend wieder?", fragte Albus Dumbledore.

„Das stimmt", antwortete Mina, „Unser erstes Treffen verlief… nun ja, wir hatten durchaus keinen einfachen Start. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, immer noch einigermaßen empört, dass mich der Professor nicht wie ein gleichwertiges Wesen betrachtet. Aber das muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Nur eine Sache frage ich mich nach wie vor, Sir." Mina hielt inne und sah den alten Zauberer zweifelnd an.

„Fragen Sie, Miss", forderte er sie lächelnd auf.

„Naja, Sie sind ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, Sir. In der ganzen magischen Welt wird von Ihnen gesprochen und selbst die Waldbewohner sind sich einig darüber, dass sie der talentierteste und weiseste Zauberer sind, der gegen den dunklen Lord kämpft. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie könnten ebenso gut wie Professor Snape eine Lösung für mein Problem finden. Warum haben Sie diese Aufgabe an ihn abgegeben? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch! Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar und weiß, dass Ihre Zeit mehr als begrenzt ist, es verwunderte mich nur."

Albus Dumbledore wiegte langsam seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Zuerst einmal vielen Dank für die netten Komplimente. Man hört so etwas nicht alle Tage aus dem Mund einer Prinzessin. Seien Sie jedoch versichert, Miss, dass Professor Snape genau der richtige Zauberer für ihre Schwierigkeiten ist. Ich habe mir natürlich auch meine Gedanken dazu gemacht und wenn der Hauch einer Lösung, die ich eventuell in Betracht ziehen könnte, stimmt, dann wird Professor Snape Sie in den nächsten Wochen sicherlich von Ihren Verwandlungsproblemen befreien. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

Die Worte des Schulleiters stellten Mina zufrieden. Wie hatte sie nur daran zweifeln können, dass Dumbledores Wahl, Professor Snape mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen, nicht wohl bedacht gewesen war. Sie schwor sich, am heutigen Abend nicht auf die Beleidigungen des Tränkemeisters einzugehen. Sie hatten eine Abmachung und sie würde sich nur allzu gern für Snapes Forschungszwecke zur Verfügung stellen, wenn Albus Dumbledore Recht behielt, und Snape sie im Gegenzug heilen würde. Was mochte es nur für ein „Hauch einer Lösung" sein, der dem alten Zauberer durch den Kopf ging?

Am Abend schwebte Mina pünktlich vor Professor Snapes Büro und klopfte an. Widererwartend öffnete er dieses Mal die Tür nicht nur sofort sondern sogar persönlich.

„Miss Summer, Sie sind pünktlich", obwohl es lediglich eine Feststellung war, die zudem zu ihren Gunsten ausfiel, klang es aus seinem Mund wie ein Vorwurf. Doch Mina hatte beschlossen, sich an diesem Abend auf keines seiner perfiden Spielchen einzulassen.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich wieder Zeit für mich nehmen." Sie flog an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und landete auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhles, der auf der Besucherseite seines Schreibtisches stand.

„Nanu, Miss Summer, Sie sind ja heute so handzahm. Es ist nur in meinem Sinn, wenn sich meine Forschungsobjekte kooperativ zeigen", seine Stimme hatte nichts von dem Spott verloren, der sie einige Tage zuvor bereits so wütend gemacht hatte. Sie spürte, wie sie ihre kleinen Fäuste ballte und versuchte ruhig gegen die aufkommende Wut anzuatmen.

„Was haben Sie heute mit mir vor, Sir?"

„Nun, mal sehen. Bei der letzten Sitzung habe ich mich ja zunächst auf eine mündliche Befragung konzentriert. Heute werde ich mich mit Ihren physischen Spezifika beschäftigen. Kommen Sie mit."

Mit diesen Worten hatte der Professor sein Büro bereits verlassen und war in das angrenzende Labor verschwunden. Missmutig erhob sich Mina und flog hinter ihm her. Auf der Arbeitsfläche des Labors hatte Snape eine silbrig glänzende Folie ausgelegt, auf die er nun deutet.

„Stellen Sie sich bitte auf die Messbeschichtung, Miss Summer", er hatte sich bereits in seine Unterlagen des letzten Treffens vertieft und Mina schwebte misstrauisch ein paar Zentimeter über dem unbekannten Material.

„Entschuldigung, Sir… Würden Sie mir sagen, wozu?", sie sah fragend in seine Richtung. Etwas verärgert erhob Snape seinen Blick: „Miss Summer, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass meine Untersuchungsobjekte unnütze Fragen stellen und ich habe nicht vor, meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, Ihnen genauere Auskunft über meine Arbeitsmethoden zu geben", mit diesen Worten drückte er sie unsanft auf den silbrigen Belag. Mina war zu überrascht, um seiner Hand auszuweichen und war mit ihrem Hintern auf der Unterlage gelandet. Für einen Moment sprachlos, verschränkte sie Ihre Arme vor der Brust und öffnete empört den Mund.

„Eh Sie sich wieder einmal grundlos aufregen, Miss, ersparen Sie uns beiden die lästigen Auseinandersetzungen und gehorchen Sie einfach!", und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen „Seien Sie ein braves Tierchen", hinzuzufügen. Mina runzelte die Stirn, erinnerte sich aber dann doch an ihren Vorsatz für den Abend und erhob sich.

Nach einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes flog ein kleines Maßband hinüber zum Arbeitstisch und begann damit, Mina Summer gründlich zu vermessen. Zunächst hatte Mina angenommen, Snape wolle nur ihre Körpergröße und vielleicht die Länge ihrer Flügel vermessen, aber da irrte sich die Fee. Das Maßband vermaß alles: ihre Füße, Beine und Arme genauso wie die Haare, die Ohrläppchen und die Finger. Den Abstand zwischen Knie und Brust, zwischen Nase und Kinn, zwischen ihren Augen und beiden Schultern. Snape machte sich dabei stetige Notizen und Mina ging die ganze Prozedur nach einer Viertelstunde langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven.

„Professor, sind Sie ganz sicher, dass all diese Messungen nötig sind?", sie klang erschöpft und sah ihn flehend an.

„Aber sicher doch", seine Stimme klang abwesend und er schaute nicht einmal von seinen Unterlagen auf. Mina stemmte die Hände in die kleinen Hüften.

„So", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich weiter mit großer Akribie und gestochen scharfer Schrift Hinweise auf ein Pergament geschrieben hatte.

„Jetzt werde ich noch eine Probe entnehmen."

„Eine WAS?", Mina starrte ihn verständnislos an, „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape, für einen Moment habe ich geglaubt, sie sagte, sie wollen bei mir eine PROBE entnehmen?"

Er hatte sein Pergament sinken lassen und schaute sie unwillig an.

„Miss Summer, ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich es sehr zu schätzen weiß, wenn meine Forschungsobjekte schweigen. Dennoch werde ich sie jetzt darüber aufklären, dass es sich bei der Probe um etwas Blut handeln wird. Geben Sie mit bitte ihren Arm?"

Mina sah in bekümmert an.

„Professor, meinen Sie wirklich, dass das nötig sein wird?"

„Wenn Sie mir Ihren Arm nicht geben, könnte Ihnen die Blutabnahme unnötige Schmerzen verursachen", sagte Snape. Mina fluchte leise vor sich hin, dann streckte sie jedoch bereitwillig ihren Arm aus.

„Aber nicht zu viel!", sagte sie streng und fügte dann kleinlaut hinzu, „Ich werde mal besser die Augen schließen…"

Severus Snape hatte eine kleine Spritze heraufbeschworen mit einer besonders dünnen Nadel. Vorsichtig und mit dem scharfen Blick eines präzisen Tränkebrauers setzte er die Spitze an ihre Armbeuge. Mina hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und den Kopf weggedreht. Snape beobachtete, wie ein dünner Strahl blassrosa Feenblut die Nadel hinauf bis in die Spritze floss. Fasziniert betrachtete er die erstaunliche Farbgebung. ‚Ich werde der erste Zauberer sein, der das Blut einer Fee untersuchen kann. Es werden sich völlig neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen lassen.'

Während Snape noch beeindruck auf die sich immer weiter füllende Kanüle sah, bemerkte er nicht, wie Mina Summer immer blasser geworden war. Und als Snape sich gerade überlegte, wie viel Blut man einem so kleinen Geschöpf wohl ohne Folgen abzapfen konnte, begann Mina bedenklich zu schwanken. Schnell zog Snape die Nadel aus ihrem Arm und drückte ein kleines Pflaster auf den Stich, doch es war zu spät. Mina verdrehte sie Augen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

„So ein Mist…", Snape verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt. Eine ohnmächtige kleine Fee auf seinem Labortisch. Er drehte sich um zu seinem Vorratsregal und suchte schnell einen geeigneten Trank. Als er etwas Plasmaanregendes gefunden hatte, griff er nach einer Pipette und zog einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf. Vorsichtig nahm er Mina auf seine Hand und schob ihr das Ende der Pipette in den Mund. Leicht drückte er einen Tropfen nach dem anderen heraus und strich mit einem Finger dabei über ihren zarten Hals, damit sie die Flüssigkeit auch zu sich nahm. Während er wartete, ob sie sich wieder ein bisschen erholte, spürte er ihren warmen, weichen Körper in seiner Hand und zu der ohnehin untypischen Sorge, die ihn auf einmal befallen hatte, kam noch ein anderes Gefühl hinzu. Ihr pochendes Herz und ihre Wärme machten es ihm plötzlich doch schwer, sie lediglich als Forschungsobjekt zu sehen. Sollte sie nach diesem Ohnmachtsanfall irgendwelche Folgen zurückbehalten… er durfte nicht daran denken.

‚Verdammt, Mädchen, wach auf!', dachte er und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde tiefer als sonst. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich über seine eigenen Gedanken. ‚Mädchen', er sah sie also doch als ein menschenähnliches Wesen an. Das würde er jedoch selbstverständlich weiterhin bestreiten. Mit seinem Zeigefinger klopfte er leicht gegen Minas Wangen.

„Miss Summer, wachen Sie auf", Snapes Stimme klang nicht gerade freundlich, hatte jedoch auch nichts von dem üblichen Spott in sich. Konzentriert starrte er weiter die kleine Gestalt in seiner Hand an. Plötzlich sah er, wie sich Minas Arm langsam bewegte. Dann hörte Snape sie leise husten, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Professor?", fragte sie benommen, „Können wir für heute vielleicht Schluss machen?"

Dann schloss sie die Augen erneut.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Als Mina wieder zu sich kam, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie war, doch alles um sie herum kam ihr fremd vor. Nein, nicht nur fremd, es kam ihr merkwürdig vor. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie lag in einem Bett. In einem echten Menschenbett. Warum sollte sie sich in ein Bett gelegt haben? Feen schliefen im Allgemeinen schwebend in ihren Baumhöhlen und keinesfalls in Betten. Das hatte auch einen Grund! Sie drehte ihren Kopf, bis sie ihre Flügelspitzen sehen konnte. Ihre Flügel waren zerknickt, weil sie zu lange auf ihnen gelegen hatte. Mina streckte sich und versuchte sie, soweit es ging, zu entknittern.

Was war eigentlich passiert? Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie in Professor Snapes Labor gewesen war. Dort hatte er ihr Blut abnehmen wollen. Hatte er es getan? Und wieso erinnerte sie sich an nichts anderes mehr. Was war danach geschehen? Ihm wäre es durchaus zuzutrauen gewesen, dass er ihr ein Schlafmittel oder ähnliches gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hielt er sie jetzt hier gefangen!

Mina seufzte. So oder so: Es würde sicher einige Stunden dauern, bis sie wieder fliegen konnte. Also beschloss sie sich erst einmal umzusehen. Ihr Blick glitt über das kleine Bett, einen Schrank, ein hässliches Bild an der Wand und vergilbte Tapete dahinter. Außerdem gab es ein Fenster und eine Tür. Neugierig öffnete Mina sie und betrat einen schmalen Flur. Moment mal! Ein schmaler Flur? Mina stutzte und rannte zurück in das Zimmer. Das Bett, der Schrank, das Fenster… irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Im ersten Moment dachte Mina, sie hätte sich vielleicht wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt, aber dann hätte sie keine Flügel haben dürfen. Trotzdem hatte alles die richtige Größe. Es war, als ob es sich um eine Maßanfertigung handeln würde. Aber wer baute schon Wohnungen für Feen. Mina war äußerst verwirrt, nahm dennoch ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und betrat erneut den Flur. Von ihm aus führte eine Treppe hinab in das untere Stockwerk. Langsam ging sie hinab. Wer mochte hier wohnen? Es musste ein sehr kleines Wesen sein. Als sie das Erdgeschoss erreichte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Garderobe. Dort hingen zwei verfilzte Jacken neben einem blinden Spiegel. Als sie eine der abgehenden Türen öffnete, entdeckte sie eine Küche. Sie betrat den Raum langsam und erschrak. Am Küchentisch saß jemand. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, sodass sie nicht erkennen konnte, wer oder was es war, doch am Rücken konnte sie keine Flügel entdecken.

„Ehm… entschuldigen Sie? Mein Name ist Mina Summer", Minas Stimme klang unsicher. Die Person auf dem Stuhl reagierte nicht.

„Wohnen Sie hier?", startete Mina einen neuen Versuch. Wieder erhielt sie keine Reaktion. Sie beschloss sich dieses merkwürdige Wesen einmal von vorne anzusehen. Vielleicht konnte es ja nicht antworten. Vielleicht wurde es auch von Snape in diesem merkwürdig kleinen Haus gefangen gehalten.

„Hallo?", fragte sie vorsichtig und ging um den Stuhl herum. Die Gestalt die dort saß, hatte ein hellbraunes Gesicht, struppiges, blondes Haar und trug einen Fetzten, der ganz offensichtlich aus Filz war. Mina kam etwas näher: „Hallo?", wiederholte sie ihre Ansprache noch einmal. Die fremde Person auf dem Stuhl machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte ein diffuses Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht und schwarze, leere Punkte als Augen. Mina schluckte. Vielleicht war das ja ein Zombie… oder irgendein anderes totes Ding. Langsam erhob sie ihre Hand, um das Wesen zu berühren. Halb machte sie sich schon darauf gefasst, dass es sie gleich angreifen würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie das Gesicht des Wesens berührte.

Holz… das Ding vor ihr schien aus Holz zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass es nicht auf ihre Fragen antwortete. Aber warum um alles in der Welt setzte jemand eine Holzfigur in diese Küche?

Mina trat an das Küchenfenster heran. Vielleicht konnte sie ja erkennen, wo sich das unheimliche Haus befand. Sie schob die Gardine bei Seite und schrie vor Überraschung und Angst auf. Nur wenige Zentimeter vom Fenster entfernt schaute sie in ein riesiges Auge, das schwarz und unheimlich durch das Fenster zurückstarrte. Mina wich einige Schritte zurück, stolperte über einen alten Teppich, der auf dem Boden lag und starrte angsterfüllt in Richtung Fenster.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, dass Mina nur noch furchtsamer machte. Die Erde bewegte sich. Das gesamte Haus schien zu wackeln. Ein Erdbeben!, dachte Mina. Aber in England gab es doch normalerweise gar keine Erdbeben! Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was wohl als Ursache für das Beben in Frage kommen könnte, geschah etwas weit aus Schlimmeres. Das Haus schien zu zerbrechen. Die Wand mit dem Fenster bewegte sich ein Stück weg, im Boden klaffte ein riesiger Spalt, der immer Größer zu werden schien. Mina rappelte sich auf. Die Wand war inzwischen so weit vom Zimmer entfernt, dass sie endlich ihre Umgebung erkennen konnte. Sie war jedoch nicht draußen, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Das Haus schien in einem anderen Haus zu stehen. Genauer gesagt in einem Zimmer. Minas Neugier siegte und sie trat an den Abgrund heran. Jetzt erkannte sie auch, um welches Zimmer es sich handelte, doch sie wusste im gleichen Augenblick nicht, ob sie das beruhigen oder entsetzen sollte.

„Guten Abend, Miss Summer. Haben Sie endlich ausgeschlafen?", die gewohnt kalte und spöttische Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie befand sich also wirklich in Snapes Büro.

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand vor ihr. Schwarz und unnahbar und jetzt, da sie nicht fliegen konnte, schien er doppelt so groß zu sein wie sonst.

„Professor Snape! Wo bin ich hier? Was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Haus?" Mina war immer noch ganz schwindelig vor lauter Eindrücken, die in den letzten Minuten auf sie herabgerauscht waren.

„Möchten Sie nicht erst einmal herauskommen, Miss?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das würde ich wirklich sehr gerne tun, aber ich habe eine Information für Ihre Forschung: Feen schlafen nicht in Betten! Meine Flügel sind verknickt und ich kann erstmal nicht fliegen."

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, zog Snape eine Feder hervor und schrieb sich etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament.

„Würden Sie mich bitte hier herausholen?", startete sie einen neuen Versuch, mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

Wortlos hielt Snape ihr widerwillig eine Hand entgegen. Mina sprang hinauf und setzte sich in seine Handfläche. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass seine Hände angenehm warm waren. Warum auch immer, sie hatte sich vorstellt, dass ein so kalter, düsterer Mann auch immer kalte Hände haben musste. Als Snape sich einige Schritte von dem Haus entfernt hatte, konnte Mina es endlich aus einer besseren Perspektive betrachten. Das Haus war tatsächlich aufgeklappt. Die gesamte Front war an zwei Scharnieren befestigt. Nun konnte man in jedes der vielen Zimmer hineinschauen. Neben der Holzpuppe in der Küche schienen noch andere merkwürdige Figuren in die Zimmer gesetzt worden zu sein.

„Professor, was ist das? Und warum ist es so... klein?", Mina vergaß für einen Moment ihre Empörung über den Mann, auf dessen Hand sie saß. Dieses merkwürdige Gebäude faszinierte sie.

„Das, Miss Summer, ist ein Puppenhaus. Viele Muggelkinder spielen damit, aber auch in der magischen Welt scheint es einigermaßen verbreitet zu sein. Professor Burbage, unsere Lehrerin für Muggelkunde hat es mir zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Aber warum? Warum haben Sie mich in dieses Haus gesperrt?"

Snape schien bei ihrer Frage noch etwas ungehaltener zu werden.

„Sie sind unglücklicher Weise bei meinem Versuch, Ihnen etwas Blut abzunehmen, ohnmächtig geworden. Ich hielt es für angemessen, Sie nicht daraufhin unbeobachtet in den Wald zu entlassen! Sie waren immerhin 3 Tage nicht bei Bewusstsein." Es klang beinahe so, als hätte der Professor es gut gemeint, doch Mina verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Viel plausibler war es doch, dass er nicht zulassen konnte, dass seine Forschungen zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt aus ihren gesundheitlichen Gründen unterbrochen werden mussten.

„Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte Mina vorsichtig.

„Sonntag. Es ist 16 Uhr und die Schüler kommen gleich aus ihren Ferien zurück. Heute Abend findet das Festessen in der großen Halle statt", ihn schien die Vorstellung, dass in wenigen Stunden die Ruhe des Schlossen durch hunderte von Kindern zerstört werden würde, überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Bei dem Wort „Festessen" fiel Mina auf, dass sie unglaublichen Hunger hatte. Sie spürte bereits, wie ihr Magen anfing zu knurren.

„Professor? Haben Sie vielleicht etwas zu Essen für mich?"

Snape hatte sein Pergament erneut gezückt.

„Wovon ernähren sich Feen denn im Allgemeinen?", er hatte das kleine Wesen von seiner Handfläche genommen und vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch abgesetzt, damit er beide Hände für seine Notizen frei hatte.

Mina seufzte: „Ist es denn wirklich nötig, dass Sie sich jede Kleinigkeit über mich aufschreiben?" Doch als er darauf nicht reagierte, beantwortete sie seine Frage:

„So lange ich an die Feengestalt gebunden bin, esse ich Beeren, manchmal auch ein paar gebratene Bucheckern und trinke etwas Tauwasser dazu."

„Nun", sagte er, „ob die Hauselfen in der Küche Tauwasser haben, kann ich Ihnen kaum versprechen." Er trat an den Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und beugte sich über die Flammen. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein Elf in seinen Räumen mit einer kleinen Schale Erdbeeren und einer Untertasse Wasser. Snape wies ihn an, alles auf den Tisch zu stellen und der Elf verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Gierig kletterte Mina in die Erdbeerschale, nahm ein Stück in beide Hände und biss genüsslich hinein. Snape schaute sich ihr Essverhalten einige Minuten an und schrieb weitere Beobachtungen auf, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Mina einbrachte. Die kleine Fee hatte die Schale wieder verlassen und wusch ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht nun im bereitgestellten Wasser. Sie trank einige Schlucke aus ihren Händen und setzte sich dann angelehnt an ein Tintenfass satt und zufrieden auf die Tischplatte.

Snape stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Er war einigermaßen erleichtert, dass es Mina wieder besser zu gehen schien. Immerhin war seine Unachtsamkeit schuld daran, dass sie so lange nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Von diesem unangenehmen Gefühl jedoch abgesehen, war ihre lange Erholungszeit, die ganz offensichtlich auf einen wesentlich langsameren Stoffwechsel schließen ließ, äußerst aufschlussreich gewesen. Wie er ihr jedoch mit seinen Forschungen dabei helfen sollte, sich wieder verwandeln zu können, blieb auch dem Zaubertrankmeister ein Rätsel. Er beschloss, sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Dumbledore hatte bestimmt einen Grund gehabt, ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. An erster Stelle standen seine Forschungsarbeiten. Er musste so viel wie möglich über dieses Wesen herausfinden, ehe sie es sich anders überlegte und sich seinen Untersuchungen entzog.

„Miss Summer, ich werde in wenigen Minuten in der großen Halle erwartet. Da Sie noch immer nicht im Stande sind, zu fliegen, wie ich annehme, schlage ich vor, sie verbringen die nächsten Stunden hier in meinem Büro."

Mina nickte. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Der große, böse Tränkemeister vertraute ihr so sehr, dass er sie alleine in seinem Büro warten ließ? Vielleicht hatte sie sich tatsächlich in ihm getäuscht und hinter seiner abweisenden und spöttischen Art, steckte doch ein gutes Herz.

„Ja Sir, ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich so angeschlagen noch nicht in den Wald zurückgehen müsste." In Gedanken malte Mina sich bereits aus, wie es wohl war das Büro des Professors einmal in aller Ruhe betrachten zu können.

„Schön!", sagte Snape knapp und ein böses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann griff er nach der kleinen Fee, packte sie und setzte sie in einen kleinen Vogelkäfig, der in einer Ecke auf einem Regal stand. Mina blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen, doch da hörte sie bereits das metallene Klingen als sich das Schloss hinter seiner Hand verschloss.

Snape kam ganz nah mit seinem Gesicht an die Gitterstäbe:

„Sie glaube wohl kaum, Miss Summer, dass ich Sie mehrere Stunden unbeaufsichtigt mein Büro durchstöbern lasse!"

Seine kalte Stimme klang Mina noch in den Ohren, als er bereits mit wehendem Umhang in die Kerkergänge verschwunden war. Die kleine Fee setzte sich auf den sandigen Boden des Käfigs und spürte, wie eine kleine Träne ihre Wange herunterlief.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Mina hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Sie kannte mittlerweile jeden Zentimeter von Snapes Büro, den sie aus ihrem Käfig erblicken konnte. Zwar waren ihre Flügel inzwischen wieder zu gebrauchen, aber in dem kleinen Vogelkäfig brachte das Fliegen kaum eine Abwechslung. Nachdem sie sich nach einiger Zeit etwas beruhigt hatte, konnte Mina so immerhin noch einige Zeit dösend in der Luft verbringen. Dennoch war das unbekannte Gefühl der Gefangenschaft so erdrückend, dass sie aus Verzweiflung immer wieder an den festen Eisenstäben rüttelte. Feen waren einfach nicht für die Gefangenschaft geeignet. Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Energie ausging und ließ sich kraftlos auf den sandigen Boden fallen. Dort saß sie, hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und umfasste ihre Knie.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch. Snape, dachte sie, er kommt endlich zurück! Ein merkwürdiges Schaben drang an ihr Ohr und eine leise unterdrückte Stimme sagte etwas, was Mina nicht verstehen konnte. Dann hörte sie ein leises Kichern.

„Pssst… Beeilung! Das Festessen dauert auch nicht mehr ewig und wenn uns die alte Fledermaus erwischt, fliegen wir sofort von der Schule!"

Mina spitzte die Ohren. Das war ganz eindeutig nicht der Tränkemeister. Wieder hörte sie ein Schaben, dann wurden einige Zaubersprüche gemurmelt. Die kleine Fee hatte keine Ahnung, wie Hexen und Zauberer ihre Wohnungen schützten, doch Snape hatte es ganz offensichtlich nicht gut genug getan, denn im nächsten Augenblick erklang ein leises Klicken, als sich das Schloss öffnete.

„Komm schon Steve, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", ein Junge, er mochte um die 14 Jahre alt sein, steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und betrat schließlich das Büro, nachdem er sich ausführlich umgesehen hatte.

„Ich komm ja schon…", ein etwa gleichaltriger, wenn auch kleinerer Schüler kam etwas zögernd hinterher.

„Siehst du irgendwas Wertvolles, das wir mitnehmen könnten?", fragte der Größere.

„Nein, Charlie, aber ich weiß auch nicht so Recht, ob das eine gute Idee war. Snape wird ausrasten und es im Unterricht morgen bestimmt an uns auslassen."

„Scheiß drauf! Der Kerl hat mich schon 3 Jahre terrorisiert. Jetzt kriegt er es wieder. Ein Glück habe ich diesen unglaublichen Anti-Schutzzauber in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden. Jetzt können wir es diesem Mistkerl endlich heimzahlen", suchend sah sich Charlie im Raum um, „Hier muss es doch irgendetwas Wertvolles geben… irgendetwas, was dem alten Mistkerl fehlen wird. Es soll es vermissen. Er soll merken, dass jemand in seinen heiligen Räumen war."

Nun sah sich auch Steve, der kleinere der Jungen suchend um. Mina war in ihrem Käfig in die hinterste Ecke gekrochen und hatte alles mitangesehen. Steve kam immer näher an das Regal, auf dem der Käfig stand.

„He, Charlie, guck mal. Snape hat irgendein Haustier oder sowas", sagte er und deutete auf den Käfig. Charlie kam zu ihm und ergriff den Käfig. Er zog ihn vom Regal und hielt ihn in den Schein des Kamins, um die Gefangene besser sehen zu können.

„Was ist das?", fragte Steve und machte große Augen, als sie die kleine Mina erblickten.

„Weiß ich auch nicht… Vielleicht eine Pixie oder so…", Charlie runzelte die Stirn und Mina verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Wie konnte dieser dämliche Schüler sie nur mit einem so schrecklichen und rohen Wesen vergleiche. Hatte er keine Augen im Kopf?

„Egal was es ist, wenn Snape ein lebendiges Wesen in seinem Büro wohnen lässt, ohne es in irgendeine Flüssigkeit einzulegen", er deutete auf die vielen Gläser, die mit Formaldehyd und unterschiedlichen Lebewesen, Eiern und undefinierbaren Dingen gefüllt waren, „dann wird es ihm wohlmöglich am Herzen liegen. Komm, wir nehmen den Käfig mit. Dieses Ding wird er bestimmt bald vermissen!"

Mina war empört. Sie fand das Verhalten der beiden Jungen zwar auf irgendeine Art und Weise nachvollziehbar, denn, wenn sie von Snape nur halb so herablassend behandelt wurden, wie sie, war es einfach gerechtfertigt, sich einmal zu wehren, aber musste es gerade an ihr ausgelassen werden? So recht ängstlich oder verzweifelt war Mina jedoch nicht. Schlechter, als in Snapes Büro gefangen zu sein, konnte es ihr bei den Jungen auch nicht gehen. Sie hatte beschlossen, so zu tun, als sei sie ein hilfloses kleines Tierwesen. Vielleicht würden die beiden dann den Fehler begehen und die Käfigtür öffnen.

Die beiden Jungen verließen eilig Snapes Büro und ließen die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Mina musste sich an den Eisenstäben festhalten, um nicht durch den Käfig geschleudert zu werden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen die beiden Jungen mit Mina endlich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an. ‚Griffindor' stand in verschnörkelter Schrift über dem Kamin. Sie stellten den Käfig unsanft auf einem Sessel ab.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Steve, der Kleinere der beiden.

„Wir müssen zurück in die große Halle! In einer Viertelstunde ist das Essen vorbei und es darf niemandem auffallen, dass wir fehlen."

„Und was machen wir mit dem?", Steve deutete auf Mina, die auf Grund seiner Wortwahl nur abfällig das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich stell den Käfig erst mal dort hinten in die Ecke. Das wird schon keiner sehen nachher bei dem Trubel!", Charlie verstaute den Käfig hinter einem kleinen Vorhang neben dem Kamin und wandte sich dann zum Gehen um: „Komm schon, Steve, wir beeilen uns besser."

Als sich das Bild an der Wand hinter ihnen schloss, war Mina zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag allein in ein Menschenzimmer gesperrt. Sie wusste noch immer nicht richtig, ob sie froh sein sollte, aus Snapes Büro entkommen zu sein, oder ob sie sich vielleicht jetzt in viel größere Gefahr befinden würde. Aber auf eines war sie noch viel neugieriger: Wie würde Snape mit ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden umgehen?

Severus Snape war froh nach dem Festessen endlich wieder in den Kerker verschwinden zu können. Er war sogar ein wenig gespannt darauf, wie sich sein Forschungsobjekt in seinem Übergangsheim eingelebt hatte. Dumbledore gegenüber hatte er lieber verschwiegen, dass er sie eingesperrt hatte. Der Schulleiter hätte sich bestimmt unnötige Sorgen gemacht. Auch Snape wusste, dass Feen kaum etwas mehr hassten, als in Gefangenschaft gehalten zu werden, aber Mina Summer würde es schon aushalten. Er hatte ja nicht vor, sie ewig im Käfig zu lassen. Dennoch konnte es für seine Forschungen nicht schaden, zu beobachten, wie sie sich unter dem Druck einer vorübergehenden Gefangenschaft verhalten würde.

Als Snape seine Bürotür erreichte, merkte er sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er murmelte das Passwort, doch die Tür schien gar nicht gesichert gewesen zu sein. War er so leichtsinnig gewesen und hatte es vergessen? Das war normaler Weise nicht seine Art. Lauernd betrat er sein Büro. Prüfend sah er sich um, ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einige Fackeln an den Wänden aufleuchten, damit er besser sehen konnte und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. Alles schien unberührt. Sein Blick glitt über seine Präparate, seine Vorräte und die hohen Stapel Pergamentpapier, die neben seinem Schreibtisch aufgetürmt waren. Alles schien genauso zu sein, wie er es verlassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich einfach nur den Schutzzauber vergessen. Etwas erleichtert nahm Snape auf seinem großen Schreibtischstuhl Platz und atmete durch. Nicht auszudenke, wenn ein Schüler seine heiligen Räume betreten hätte. Außer zum Nachsitzen hatten diese schrecklichen Plagegeister nichts bei ihm zu suchen.

Gerade lehnte sich der Tränkemeister noch einmal zurück, als sein Blick auf das kleine Regal neben der Tür fiel. Vor Erstaunen schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, als er die leere Stelle bemerkte, auf der eigentlich der Käfig hätte stehen sollen.

Mina musste in dem versteckten Käfig nicht so lange aushalten, wie befürchtet. Schon nach 20 Minuten füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum mit immer mehr Schülern, die wild durcheinander redeten. Möglichst unauffällig schlichen sich Charlie und Steve an den Kamin heran. Mina konnte sie an ihren Stimmen erkennen, als sie leise zu Flüstern begannen:

„Pass auf, Steve, du nimmst gleich unauffällig den Käfig. Wir bringen ihn erstmal auf die Toilette. Da können wir uns das Ding mal genauer anschauen und überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun."

„Okay", antwortete Steve, „aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich hab keine Lust, damit gesehen zu werden."

Im nächsten Moment spürte Mina, wie der Käfig ruckartig angehoben wurde. Steve presste ihn offensichtlich dicht gegen seinen Körper, während Charlie vor ihm herging und so den Blick der anderen Schüler weitestgehend versperrte. Der Weg zur Jungentoilette schien nicht besonders weit zu sein, denn nach kurzer Zeit öffnete Charlie eine Tür. Steve stellte den Käfig auf dem Rand eines Waschbeckens und schaute ratlos zu Charlie.

„Und nun?"

„Nun schauen wir uns dieses Ding nochmal genauer an", Charlie kam mit seinem Gesicht nahe an die Gitterstäbe. Mina sah ihm in seine dümmlichen Augen. Guckten alle Menschen so dämlich? Professor Dumbledore in jedem Fall nicht und sie musste zugeben, dass auch Snape wesentlich klüger aussah, wenn er seine Forschungen an ihr betrieb. Naja, sie hatte ja auch nie bestritten, dass der Mann intelligent war, auch, wenn er gleichzeitig ein kaltherziger Sadist war.

„Vielleicht ist das Snapes Haustier oder so?", fragte Steve und Mina musste ein spontanes Auflachen unterdrücken. Snape und ein Haustier. Sie konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass Snape sich um ein anderes Lebewesen kümmern würde als sich selbst und seine Forschungen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht richtig erkennen, was das für ein Viech ist. Ich öffne mal die Tür, vielleicht kann ich es in die Hand nehmen." Dieser Charlie schien wirklich ziemlich dämlich zu sein. Aber das konnte Mina nur freuen. Er würde also tatsächlich die Tür öffnen. Innerlich bereitet sich Mina darauf vor, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen. Ihre wachen Augen verfolgten jeden von Charlies Bewegungen. Innerlich zählte sie die Sekunden rückwärts, die ihr blieben, bis sie so schnell fliegen musste, wie selten zu vor. Endlich öffnete sich die Käfigtür. Charlie machte einen entscheidenden Fehler und steckte nicht sofort seinen Arm hindurch. So blieb Mina die Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatte. Mit einem schnelle Sprung und aller Kraft, die ihre zarten, glänzenden Flügel aufbringen konnten, zischte sie durch die geöffnete Tür. Die beiden Jungs schauten so verdattert, dass sie ihr beinahe Leid taten.

„Verdammter Mist! Du hast nicht aufgepasst!", hörte sie Charlie fluchen.

„Ich? Du hast doch die dämliche Tür aufgemacht!", erwiderter Steve.

Mina flog so schnell es ging zum Fenster und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass es nicht ganz verschlossen war. Von Ferne konnte sie noch immer die beiden Jungen streiten hören. Mina spürte den frischen Wind durch ihre Haare wehen, die kühle Abendluft auf ihren heißen Wangen. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich in den Wald geflogen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages zuerst geklärt werden mussten. Also änderte sie ihre Flugrichtung und schwebte so schnell es ging auf den Turm zu, hinter dessen Fenster Albus Dumbledores Büro lag.

Snape war aufgesprungen und zum Regal geeilt, auf der er noch wenige Stunden zuvor den Käfig mit seiner Fee zurückgelassen hatte. …seine Fee… er meinte natürlich EINER Fee… wie kam er nur auf diese merkwürdigen Besitzansprüche. Was ihn im Moment weit mehr beunruhigte, war die Frage, wer in sein Büro eingedrungen war. Waren es Schüler gewesen? Doch wie hatten die seine komplizierten Schutzzauber außer Gefecht setzten können. Oder waren es wohlmöglich Anhänger des dunklen Lords? Das wäre allerdings weitaus schlimmer. Für ihn selbst, aber erst Recht für die kleine Fee. Es blieb ihm wohl nur eines übrig: Er musste den einzigen Menschen ins Vertrauen ziehen, an den er sich jetzt noch wenden konnte – Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Selbst für seine Verhältnisse war Severus äußerst schnell durch die Gänge des Schlosses zum Büro des Direktors geeilt. Der Einbruch in seine Räume verursachte in ihm ein unsicheres Gefühl. Er fühlte sich angreifbar und verwundet. Nie hatte er es für möglich gehalten, dass jemand seine sorgsam überlegten Schutzzauber brechen könnte. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er sich auch schon allzu lange auf sie verlassen hatte. Ein neuer Schutz war dringend nötig. Etwas atemlos erreichte Snape den Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. „Kastanienmännchen", murmelte er und verdrehte die Augen. Ungeduldig sprang er auf die erste Stufe, die sich nun zeigte und ließ sich bis vor die Bürotür nach oben tragen. Gleichzeitig mit seinem ersten Klopfen öffnete Snape die Tür.

„Schulleiter, es gibt Probleme!", sagte er mit gewohnt harscher Stimme und sah sich erst dann im Raum um. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er das Bild wahrnahm, was sich ihm bot. Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und nippte geduldig lächelnd an einer Tasse Tee, während eine kleine Gestalt vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab flog und auf ihn einzureden schien.

„Ah, Severus, wie passend, dass du mich besuchen kommst. Miss Summer ist auch gerade eingetroffen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du sie bereits vermisst hast?", Dumbledores Augen glitzerten amüsiert. Snape hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht im Geringsten, Professor. Ich wollte lediglich einen Einbruch in mein Büro melden", sagte er kalt.

Mina, die mit ihrer Rede innegehalten hatte, flog nun zu Snape und stemmte entrüstet die Arme in die Hüften.

„Sie! Sie haben mich eingesperrt! Das ist Freiheitsberaubung! Sie… Sie unverschämter Kerl!" Snape schnaubte amüsiert über ihre hilflose Aufregung.

„Miss Summer, wie ich Ihnen bereits mehrfach zu erklären versucht habe, geschah das ganze lediglich zu Ihrem Schutz und meiner Sicherheit", schnarrte er ihr entgegen und trat dann näher an den Schreibtisch heran.

„Professor Dumbledore, wie ich bereits sagte, ist in meine Räume ein Einbruch verübt worden. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann ich nicht genau abschätzen, ob es im Auftrag des dunklen Lords passiert ist oder ein Schüler dahintersteckt."

Der Schulleiter nickte und wurde etwas ernster: „Ist denn etwas gestohlen worden, Severus?"

„Nein, glücklicher Weise nichts von Wert", sagte Snape und warf Mina einen kalten Blick zu. Die Fee schnaubte aufgebracht.

Der Schulleiter blickte erst auf Mina, dann auf seinen Tränkemeister.

„Wenn ich die Situation richtig erfasst habe, kann uns Miss Summer darüber Auskunft geben, wer hinter dem Einbruch in dein Büro steckt. Immerhin ist sie selbst von den Dieben entwendet worden, wenn ich sie recht verstanden habe, bevor du zu uns stießt."

Mina nickte heftig, aber Snape ignorierte sie weiterhin.

„Professor, sie ist ein Tierwesen. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie unterscheiden kann zwischen einem Schüler und den Anhängern des dunklen Lords."

Mina war empört: „Entschuldigen Sie, PROFESSOR Snape, aber ich habe durchaus mitbekommen, wer Ihre Räume während des Festessens durchsucht hat. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich es Ihnen verraten sollte. Wer weiß, wie Sie mit dieser Information umgehen würden. Sie scheinen nicht sonderlich begabt darin zu sein, ihr Eigentum zu schützen. Aus diesem Grund ist es wohl besser, Ihnen keine wichtigen Informationen weiterzugeben…" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Während ihrer Worte hatte Snapes blasses Gesicht jeden Rest von Farbe verloren und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte er und man hörte seiner Stimme so deutlich wie nie an, welche Beherrschung er aufbringen musste. Wenn er etwas wirklich hasste, dann war es die Infragestellung seiner absoluten Integrität. „Ich möchte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass jede Bemühung, Miss Summers abnormale menschliche Gestalt wiedererlangen zu können, gescheitert ist. Ich werde hiermit unsere kleine Abmachung aufheben. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich!" Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, als er durch die Bürotür hinausrauschte.

Fassungslos sah Mina ihm nach.

„Aber… Professor Dumbledore… das… geht doch nicht. Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung!", ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und leicht panisch.

„Tja, meine Liebe, Sie haben ihn gehört", zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte der Schulleiter ihr aufmunternd zu, „Aber glaube Sie mir, Severus wird sich bald wieder beruhigen. Geben Sie ihm einfach ein bisschen Zeit."

Mina konnte die Ruhe des Schulleiters nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen.

„Professor, ich flehe Sie an. Kennen Sie keine andere Person auf dieser Welt, die mir eventuell helfen kann. Professor Snape ist der unfreundlichste und starrsinnigste aller Menschen, die mir je begegnet sind!"

„Miss Summer, Professor Snape ist nicht nur ein hochintelligenter Magier, sondern auch ein Meister seines Faches. Er ist genau der Richtige für Ihr Problem, davon bin ich nach wie vor überzeugt."

Mina Summer war davon gar nicht mehr überzeugt. In ihren Ohren hatte Snapes Ansage mehr als endgültig geklungen. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter war Mina zurück in den Wald geflogen. Die Stunden in Gefangenschaft hatten in ihr einen Freiheitsdrang geweckt, den nur die kühle Abendluft des Waldes stillen konnte. Müde ließ sie sich auf einer Astgabel am See nieder und blickte auf die spiegelglatte Wasserfläche, die im Schein des Vollmonds glitzerte. Eine wehmütige Traurigkeit erfasste sie. In den letzten Wochen war sie über ihre Einschränkung oft wütend gewesen. Auch Nervosität hatte sie erfasst, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, die Zeit liefe ihr davon. Die Bewohner des Waldes brauchten sie als Vermittlerin zwischen den Arten und besonders zwischen den Menschen und Wesen. Nur so konnte zumindest verhindert werden, dass sich eine Rasse den Verlockungen der dunklen Seite hingeben würde.

Doch nun erfasste Mina ein anderes Gefühl. Sie war wehmütig und niedergeschlagen. Sie hätte es selbst niemals erwartet, aber sie vermisste ihre menschliche Gestalt schmerzlich. Sie war immer ein Teil von ihr gewesen und Mina fühlte sich unvollständig und verletzlich ohne die Möglichkeit zur Verwandlung.

Sie seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde es sich der Tränkemeister ja doch noch einmal überlegen. Wenn er wirklich ihre einzige Chance war, wie Albus Dumbledore immer wieder glaubhaft versichert hatte, durfte sie die Hoffnung vielleicht einfach nicht aufgeben.

Severus Snape war wutentbrannt in seine Räume gerauscht und zog ein altes Buch für Bann- und Schutzzauber aus dem Regal. Während er auf der Suche nach einem intensiveren Schutzzauber für seine Tür die dünnen Pergamentblätter umschlug, musste er noch einmal an die kleine Fee denken. Der Gedanke, sie weiter zu erforschen, ihre Eigenschaften, Fähigkeiten und Besonderheiten zu untersuchen, weckte zwar weiterhin seine Neugier aber ihre unverschämten Äußerungen hatten ihn in derartige Rage gebracht, dass er sich selbst beinahe darüber wunderte. Dieses kleine Tierwesen war nichts anderes als ein Hauself oder ein Zentaur. Durchaus begabt und der menschlichen Sprache mächtig, aber weder als Gesprächspartner und erst Recht nicht für einen Streit mit derart emotionaler Beteiligung geeignet. Warum, in Merlins Namen, ärgerten ihn ihr Verhalten und ihre freche Zunge denn so übermäßig? Ungehalten über seine eigenen Gedanken, schüttelte Snape den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder ganz auf die Schutzzauber zu konzentrieren. Um einen von ihnen für seine Bedürfnisse angemessen zu modifizieren, würde er sicher noch einige Stunden brauchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Einige Wochen waren seit Minas letztem Aufeinandertreffen mit Professor Snape im Büro des Schulleiters vergangen. Eine Zeit, in der Mina alles andere als untätig geblieben war. Nach einigen Tagen Erholung bei ihrem Feenstamm hatte sich die kleine Prinzessin zu einer kleinen Gruppe Irrgräser auf einer Lichtung im Wald aufgemacht. Die von Natur aus dem Menschen gegenüber recht garstigen kleinen Wesen, entsprachen ihrer aktuellen Körpergröße noch am ehesten. Sich in diesem Zustand dem Rudel Mantikore zu nähern, wäre wohl vergebene Mühe gewesen. Dennoch war das Treffen alles andere als erfolgsversprechend abgelaufen. Zwar waren die Irrgräser ihr gegenüber freundlich und zugewandt gewesen, aber ihr Unverständnis über eine mögliche Annährung an die Menschen, die ihnen im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte immer mehr an Territorium weggenommen hatte, blieb auch nach dem Gespräch noch deutlich. Die kleinen Wesen waren immer noch der Ansicht, dass es keine freundlichen Menschen gab. Mina war lediglich besorgt, dass wenn nicht sie diejenige war, die die Irrgräser vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte, der dunkle Lord einen Weg finden würde, um sie von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen.

Resigniert war Mina zu ihrem Stamm zurückgekehrt. Doch die Waldgeister und die alte Baumelfe, die sie wegen ihrer Verwandlungshemmung um Rat fragte, hatten auch keine Erklärung für sie. Und so hallten ihr wieder Dumbledores Worte im kleinen Kopf nach: „Professor Snape ist genau der Richtige für Ihr Problem, davon bin ich nach wie vor überzeugt!"

Severus Snape war felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, dass er die kleine, lästige Fee schon nach wenigen Tagen aus seinen Gedanken würde löschen können. Er hatte seine Aufzeichnungen über sie und die Phiole mit der winzigen Blutprobe in seine Schreibtischschublade geschlossen und somit alles, was ihn an dieses Wesen erinnerte aus seinem Blickfeld verbannt. Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen, der Unterricht zog sich schleppend dahin und die Schüler kamen dem Tränkemeister von Jahr zu Jahr unintelligenter und oberflächlicher vor. Die nicht sonderlich akute aber dennoch über allem schwebende Gefahr durch den dunklen Lord hatte bei den Jugendlichen offensichtlich zu einer Art Vergnügungssucht geführt, wie er griesgrämig festgestellt hatte. Es wurde mehr gefeiert, mehr gequatscht und Hausaufgaben schienen keinen besonders hohen Stellenwert mehr zu genießen. Zu allem Überfluss schien Albus Dumbledore diesen Unsinn auch noch zu unterstützen. Der Einbruch in sein Büro hingegen schien vom Schulleiter nicht weiter verfolgt zu werden. Nachdem man den Käfig auf der Jungentoilette im 3. Stock gefunden hatte, war eine Ansage in allen vier Häusern gemacht worden, in der auf die Illegalität dieses Aktes hingewiesen worden war, aber weitere Konsequenzen schienen nicht zu folgen.

Snape hingegen machte sich sein eigenes Bild. Er betrachtete seine Schüler von nun an noch misstrauischer, verteilte höhere Punktabzüge und schien mit seiner schlechten Laune ein absolutes Kontrastprogramm zum warmen Spätsommer zu bilden.

Den Gedanken an Mina Summer wurde der Tränkemeister dennoch nicht los. Dabei redete er sich durchgehend ein, dass es lediglich daran liegen würde, dass sie ein Rätsel darstellte, das er bisher nicht lösen konnte. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore schon Recht: Sie konnte im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord tatsächlich zu einer wichtigen Verbündeten werden. Auf jeden Fall, so sagte sich der Tränkemeister immer wieder, liegt es nicht daran, IHR einen Gefallen zu tun. Mit dieser Einstellung war er einigermaßen zufrieden und machte sich nach einigen Tagen auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. In der verbotenen Abteilung hatte er zwar schon halbherzig in einige Bücher gesehen, aber es konnte nicht schaden, sich ein weiteres Mal damit zu beschäftigen. Als er den dunklen Gang mit den verbotenen Büchern erreichte hatte und mit dem Finger über einige Buchrücken fuhr, um sie vom Staub zu befreien, hörte er ein leises Räuspern, das aus dem nächsten Gang zu kommen schien. Als Severus in den Gang hineinlugte, sah er niemanden. Aber auf einem kleinen Tisch brannte eine flackernde Kerze. Noch bis vor kurzer Zeit schien hier jemand gesessen und gelesen zu haben, denn im Schein des Lichtes lag ein altes Buch aufgeschlagen. Severus trat näher. Eigentlich war er nicht neugierig aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass jemand soeben fluchtartig die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Wohlmöglich weil er jemanden gestört hatte? Vielleicht war es ein Schüler gewesen, der sich heimlich in der verbotenen Abteilung zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Snape nahm das Buch in die Hand und betrachtet den Umschlag. „Emotionale Kohärenz und expressive Befreiung" stand auf dem dunklen Einband.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er traute keinem seiner Schüler zu, so ein Buch zu lesen. Aber was hatte es damit auf sich? Es schien keine Zaubersprüche, Trankrezepte oder schwarzmagische Themen zu behandeln und somit für einen Schüler nicht unmittelbar gefährlich zu sein, dennoch ließ Snape es unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.

In seinen privaten Räumen im Kerker angekommen, ließ er sich auf dem schwarzen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Seine erneuten Recherchen hatten absolut zu keinem neuen Ergebnis geführt. Die wenigen vorhandenen Publikationen über Feen kannte er bereits und über Verwandlungszauber und magische Tierwesen standen nur die üblichen Standartwerken in den Regalen.

Als Snape sich über seinen schwarzen Umhang strich, spürte er erst wieder, dass er ja noch ein weiteres Buch eingesteckt hatte. Er zog es hervor und betrachtete interessiert den Einband. Nun hatte er mehr Licht als in der schummrigen Bibliothek. Normalerweise hätte er ein solches Buch niemals in die Hand genommen. Es sah ihm zu sehr nach Muggelpsychologie aus. Aber wo er es jetzt schon vor sich liegen hatte, begann er ein wenig darin zu lesen. An einer Stelle schien jemand durch ein kleines Eselsohr eine Seite markiert zu haben. Snape lehnte sich zurück und seine schwarzen Augen flogen über die Zeilen.

Mina Summer hatte sich schweren Herzens dazu entschieden, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zwar verspürte sie nicht im Geringsten Lust, Professor Snape wiederzusehen, aber er schien nach wie vor ihre einzige Hoffnung zu sein. Es dämmerte bereits, als Mina durch ein geöffnetes Korridorfenster in den zweiten Stock flog. Ihr angeborener Orientierungssinn half ihr, sich schnell zu Recht zu finden. Zum Glück waren nur sehr wenige Schüler noch auf den Gängen unterwegs, sodass Mina unbemerkt in die Kerkergewölbe gelangen konnte. Vor Snapes Bürotür angekommen, atmete die kleine Fee noch einmal tief durch. Wie würde er nur reagieren? Hatte sie eine Chance weiterhin auf seine Hilfe zu hoffen? Mina hasste ihre Situation. Auf das wohlwollen dieses selbstgerechten und maßlos arroganten Menschen angewiesen zu sein, war ihr mehr als unrecht. Zaghaft hob sie eine Hand und klopfte vorsichtig gegen die Tür zu seinem Büro.

In dem Moment, in der ihre kleine Hand das dunkle Holz berührte, spürte Mina einen heftigen Schlag. Als hätte ihr jemand mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen, taumelte sie einen knappen Meter rückwärts durch die Luft. Atemlos rang sie nach Luft. Was war das denn? Ungläubig starrte sie an die Tür. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Mina vermutet, dass sie soeben Opfer eines heftigen Stromschlags geworden sein musste. Aber wie konnte das sein? Das Holz der Tür schien wie immer und sie traute sich kaum, einen zweiten Versuch zu wagen und erneut anzuklopfen.

Das schien jedoch auch gar nicht nötig zu sein, denn im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür vehement geöffnet.

Severus Snape war höchst persönlich aufgestanden und stand nun in der offenen Tür.

„Was…was… war das?", Mina war immer noch etwas benommen von dem unerwarteten Schlag.

„Ahh, Miss Summer", schnarrte die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters, „wie gefällt Ihnen mein neuer Schutzzauber?"

Mina flog ein bisschen näher an Snape heran. Sein amüsierter Blick ließ sie innerlich schon wieder kochen. Freute es ihn etwa, dass sie soeben einen Schlag durch seine Tür bekommen hatte?

„Professor Snape, ihr neuer Schutzzauber ist ja lebensgefährlich! Der Stromschlag hätte mich fast umgebracht!", sie stemmte mal wieder die kleinen Hände in die Hüfte.

„Gefährlich für Tierwesen, das mag sein. Menschen verspüren nur ein kurzes Zucken in der Hand. Aber ich werde von nun an immer informiert, sobald sich jemand an meiner Tür zu schaffen macht", sagte er ölig.

Mina schluckte ihre Wut hinunter. Es lohnte sich wohl kaum eine Diskussion mit ihm zu beginnen. Immerhin wollte sie ja etwas von ihm.

Vorsichtig räusperte sie sich:

„Professor Snape, ich… ehm… ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie zufällig eine Lösung für mein… nunja… für mein kleines Problem gefunden haben…"

Snape schaute das winzige Wesen abschätzig an. „Miss Summer", seine Stimme klang etwas bedrohlich, ruhig und unheilverkündend, „wie ich Ihnen nach unserem letzten Zusammen treffen wohl recht eindeutig mitzuteilen versuchte, sind Sie und ihre „Probleme" in meinen Räumlichkeiten nicht mehr erwünscht." Mina schluckte trocken, nahm dann aber doch noch einmal ihren ganzen Mut zusammen:

„Aber Sir, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Sie durften mich untersuchen… ich habe ihnen alles erzählt, was Sie über mich und meine Rasse wissen wollten. Sie… Sie haben versprochen, mir zu helfen!" Ihre Stimme klang fast etwas brüchig, doch das letzte, was sie wollte, war es, vor dem eiskalten Zaubertrankmeister zu weinen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen wunderschönen Abend!", säuselte Snape und ehe Mina sich versah, war die Tür erneut verschlossen. Perplex schwebte die kleine Fee noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor. Sie war fassungslos. Mal wieder war sie voller Erwartung und guter Vorsätze bei ihm aufgetaucht, doch alles schien nichts zu nützen. Ein zweites Mal an seiner Tür zu klopfen und eine erneute Demonstration seines Schutzzaubers zu spüren, wollte Mina nicht wagen. Aber nicht mit mir, dachte sie bei sich. Ich werde schon einen Weg in dieses Büro finden. Du wirst mir schon noch zuhören, Severus Snape! Unterschätze niemals eine Feenprinzessin!

Hinter der Tür war Snape still stehen geblieben. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch. Na hoffentlich unternimmt sie bald einen neuen Versuch, dachte er bei sich und wand sich dann wieder den Aufsätzen der Erstklässler zu, die er gerade korrigiert hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Severus!", Professor Sprout hielt den Zaubertrankmeister am Ärmel fest, um ihn am Gehen zu hindern, eine Geste, die Snape hasste. Wütend drehte er sich um. Die kleine Professorin lächelte und hielt ihm einen Korb entgegen.

„Hier sind die Kräuter, die du bei mir bestellt hattest", sagte sie und drückte ihm den Korb in die Hand. Severus nickte ihr zu, drehte sich um und verschwand. Er wusste, dass er Professor Sprout und sich selbst damit wohl einen größeren Gefallen tat, als wenn er eine Unterhaltung weitergeführt hätte.

Minas Herz raste. Sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass ihr Plan bis hierher funktionieren würde, aber alles schien aufzugehen. Sie saß ganz unten zwischen Zwergenwurz und Sonnendorn, versteckt unter einer großen Pilzknolle auf dem Boden des Korbes und linste an den Lamellen vorbei, um einen Blick auf den Tränkemeister zu erhaschen. Er schien sich nicht weiter mit dem Inhalt zu beschäftigen, sondern schritt zügig die dunklen Gänge der Kerker entlang in Richtung seines Labors. Endlich blieb er stehen, murmelte einige Passworte und Mina zuckte zusammen, als er nach dem Eintreten die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Grob stellte er den Korb auf dem Tisch ab. Mina musste sich beeilen. Wenn sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite haben wollte, durfte sie nicht zuerst von ihm entdeckt werden und er begann bereits einige Kräuter aus dem Korb zu nehmen und auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Sie beschloss in die Offensive zu gehen, trat aus dem Schatten des Pilzes und flog empor. Ehe sie jedoch auch nur Luft holen konnte, um Snape anzusprechen, hatte der bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

„Stupor!", war das letzte, was sie hörte, bevor ihr Körper hart auf der Tischplatte aufkam. Jetzt erst schien Snape sich damit zu befassen, wem er soeben den Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Sein Gesicht erschien in ihrem Blickfeld. Kalte, dunkle Augen musterten sie und ein kurzes, höhnisches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie an", sagte er kühl, „Ungeziefer in Professor Sprouts Gewächshäusern. Ich werde ihr dringend Bescheid geben müssen, dass sie sich darum kümmern muss."

Mina wurde rot vor Wut. Er wusste genau, wie er sie verletzen konnte und sie fühlte sich nun, zur Stummheit verdammt und vollkommen bewegungsunfähig noch erniedrigter von ihm als sonst. Sie funkelte ihn böse durch ihre grünen Augen an, doch er dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören oder sie sogar zu erlösen.

„Wissen Sie, MISS Summer", er sprach ihre Anrede verächtlich aus, als bezweifele er, dass man ein Tierwesen mit einer menschlichen Anrede ansprechen sollte, „Sie können wirklich froh sein, dass Sie nur ein _Stupor_ getroffen hat. Es ist ziemlich waghalsig sich auf diese impertinente Weise in meine Räume einzuschleusen. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon schlimmere Flüche ausgesprochen." Sein Blick taxierte sie abschätzig. Minas Augen brannten. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Er würde ihr nichts tun. Das könnte er niemals vor Dumbledore rechtfertigen. Aber was, wenn er sie einfach verschwinden ließ. Feen waren nicht gerade für ihre Sesshaftigkeit bekannt. Vielleicht würde man einfach denken, sie sei wieder in die Wälder verschwunden. Mina wurde schlecht. Was für eine verdammt dumme Idee von ihr, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erzwingen. Aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, ihn endlich zur Rede zu stellen. Immerhin hatten sie eine Abmachung.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Summer, diese neue Ruhe, die Sie ausstrahlen, steht Ihnen gut. Sie sehen ganz dekorativ aus. Vielleicht sollte ich Professor Flitwick vorschlagen den nächsten Weihnachtsbaum in der großen Halle mit Ihnen an der Spitze zu dekorieren."

Jetzt reichte es Mina. Ein völlig neues Gefühl der Erniedrigung durchfuhr sie. Es war nicht mehr nur bloße Wut auf ihn und seine Worte. Sie fühlte sich ihm auf eine so ohnmächtige Weise ausgeliefert, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als endlich wieder groß zu werden. Dass sie ihm in Diskussionen ab und an unterlegen war, damit konnte sie leben. Dass er sie nun mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, daran war sie wohlmöglich selbst Schuld. Aber, dass sie von ihm nicht einmal als gleichwertiges Wesen gesehen wurde, machte ihr am allermeisten zu schaffen. Wenn sie jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, diesen kleinen Körper zu verlassen und sich ihm in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zeigen könnte, würde sie ihm ein für alle Mal beweisen, dass er sie ernst zu nehmen hatte.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt erlösen, Miss", sagte er gefährlich leise und war mit seinem Gesicht ziemlich nah über ihr, „Aber ich warne Sie: eine von Ihren vorlauten Äußerungen und sie liegen schneller wieder auf dieser Tischplatte als Sie ‚Feenstaub' sagen können." Sie starrte in seine dunklen Augen und wusste doch, dass sie dieses Risiko eingehen würde. Wenn er glaubte, nach dieser Behandlung, würde sie knicksen und stillschweigend sein Labor verlassen, hatte er sich getäuscht. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte etwas. Sobald der Fluch sich gelöst hatte, schoss Mina empor. Die Wut der letzten Minuten brach aus ihr hervor und leuchtender Staub zog sich wie ein Schweif aus roten Blitzen hinter ihr durch die Luft.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war er ihr zuvor gekommen:

„Ich warne Sie, Miss Summer, Sie wissen, dass Sie jedem Muggel mit einer Fliegenklatsche unterlegen wären."

Jetzt reichte es ihr. Mit einem wütenden Schrei, schoss sie auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als Mina nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu sich kam, dachte sie im ersten Moment, Snape hätte sie wieder mit einem Fluch belegt. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb sie noch einige Atemzüge lang liegen, dann blinzelte sie vorsichtig. Sie konnte ihre Arme und Beine bewegen und lag ganz offensichtlich auf dem Boden. Doch sobald sie die Augen etwas öffnete, schien sich alles zu drehen. Vorsichtig stütze sie sich auf dem Boden ab und setzen sich. Dann probierte sie es noch einmal und öffne ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Der Schwindel schien etwas nachzulassen, dennoch: irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie öffnete die Augen nun ganz und rieb sich ihren Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie sich bei ihrem Sturz ziemlich gestoßen, denn ihre Stirn schmerzte höllisch. Jetzt erst sah sie sich noch einmal um. Das erste, was sie erblickte, war Snape. Und sie sah ihn, wie sie sich niemals vorgestellt hatte, ihn zu sehen: sprachlos. Severus Snape stand noch immer neben seinem Labortisch und schaute auf sie herunter. Sein Blick war zwar unergründlich, aber seine Augenbrauen ragten weit empor.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mina irritiert und noch etwas benommen. Wortlos erhob Snape seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen großen Spiegel hervor. Sie sah hinein, öffnete ihren Mund, als wollte sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn wieder, stand auf, um etwas näher an den Spiegel zu treten, legte ihren Kopf schief, wie um zu überprüfen, ob es wirklich ihr Spiegelbild war, das sie sah. Dann strahlte sie. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihre Wut vergessen. Sie hob einen Arm, drehte sich im Kreis, machte einen Sprung und lachte auf.

„Professor Snape", sie sah ihn glücklich an, „das ist ja… erstaunlich!"

In diesem Punkt musste Snape ihr Recht geben. Es war allerdings erstaunlich. Er hatte sich öfter Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie wohl aussehen würde, wenn sie menschliche Gestalt annehmen würde, aber sie nun so vor sich zu sehen, beeindruckte ihn weit mehr als gedacht hätte, wie er sich selbst zähneknirschend eingestehen musste. Sie trug dasselbe hellgrüne Kleid, das sie auch in ihrer Feengestalt angehabt hatte, nur dass jetzt keine hellroten Flügel auf ihrem Rücken zu sehen waren. Ihre braunen langen Locken fielen sanft über ihre Schultern. Und noch etwas war ihm aufgefallen: ihr Blick. Ihre Augen glänzten und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm bisher auf Grund ihrer Größe nicht aufgefallen oder ob dieses Funkeln neu war. Große grüne Augen, die noch immer gebannt in den Spiegel sahen als betrachteten sie ein lang vermisstes Kunstwerk. Ihr schlanker Körper, die helle Haut und die nackten Füße auf dem groben Kerkerboden ließen sie übernatürlich und unwirklich erscheinen. Obwohl sie nun auf den ersten Blick von einem Menschen nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war, hatte sie etwas Seltsames an sich. Eine merkwürdig magische Aura umgab sie, die nicht vergleichbar war mit derer gewöhnlicher Hexen und Zauberer. Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape, dass er die hübsche Fee noch immer fasziniert musterte und bemühte sich seinen Blick abzuwenden.

„Na, jetzt werde ich Sie wohl ein zweites Mal wiegen müssen, Miss Summer. Meine Messungen scheinen einer Überarbeitung zu bedürfen", sagte er und schaute sie herablassend an. Mina löste sich nun von ihrem Spiegelbild und trat einige Schritte auf den Zaubertranklehrer zu. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie sich zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte, nicht provozieren. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn beinahe schüchtern an: „Es ist nur fair, Professor Snape, dass ich Ihrer Forschung bedingungslos zur Verfügung stehe." Ihre Augen flackerten kurz. Dann trat sie noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er zwangsläufig ihren Duft nach Jasmin und warmen Sommerregen bemerkte. Alleine diese Feststellung zu machen, ärgerte Snape außerordentlich. Mit leiser Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Sie das angestellt haben, Sir, aber… Danke!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, Miss Summer?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein dunkles Grollen.

Mina sah ihm mit leuchtendem Blick direkt in seine schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen. „Ich wäre nicht zurückgekehrt, Sir, wenn ich nicht von Ihren Fähigkeiten und Professor Dumbledores Einschätzung überzeugt gewesen wäre. Glauben Sie mir, Professor Snape, ich hätte beinahe alles für eine Alternative getan." Forderte sie nun ihrerseits ihn heraus? Es kam ihm beinahe so vor und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm beinahe imponierte.

„Miss Summer", seine Stimme klang ölig und sarkastisch, „ich bin stets der Erste, der sich um ein verwirrtes, kleines Tierwesen kümmert, das meine Hilfe benötigt." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. Minas Blick flackerte, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen ihrer nackten Füße stellte. Sie war nah. Näher als er es normaler Weise zugelassen hätte. Aber ihr dezenter Duft nach Jasmin und Sommerregen und der leichte Hauch ihres Atems an seinem Hals ließen ihn verharren. Als ihr Gesicht an seinem Ohr war, flüsterte sie: „Da habe ich ja wirklich großes Glück gehabt, an einen so tierlieben und begabten Magier zu geraten."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„… und nun sehen Sie das Ergebnis, Sir. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie es auf einmal geschehen ist, aber meine Verwandlung ist ja wohl nicht zu übersehen!", Mina lächelte den Schulleiter glücklich an. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich von seinem Sessel erhoben und schaute nun mit strahlenden Augen von Mina zu Severus. Sein Blick blieb vielsagend auf seinem Tränkemeister ruhen. Snape schaute undurchdringlich zurück. Er hatte während Minas ausführlichem Bericht geschwiegen und sich im Hintergrund gehalten. „Ich muss Ihnen beiden wirklich ein Kompliment aussprechen! Ich hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber dass die Lösung für das Problem so schnell gefunden wurde, erfreut mich außerordentlich. Jetzt bleibt zunächst nur eine Frage", er wandte sich nun wieder der Fee zu, „Wie sehen Ihre weiteren Pläne aus, Miss Summer?" Mina überlegte einen Moment. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Snape und erwiderte dann: „Ich bin Professor Snape zwar wirklich dankbar, dass ich endlich wieder meine menschliche Gestalt zurückhabe, aber so ganz traue ich dem Frieden nicht. Ich würde mich ungern gleich wieder zurückverwandeln, ehe nicht wenigstens einige wichtige Gespräche geführt worden sind."

„Wir würden uns äußerst glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie so lange unser Gast bleiben. Zu Ihrem Stamm werden Sie wohl bei Ihrer Größe erstmal nicht zurückkehren, vermute ich." Snape rollte mit den Augen. Die ewige Gastfreundschaft des Schulleiters durchkreuzte seine Pläne, der hübschen Fee und somit seinen merkwürdigen Gedanken an sie von nun an aus dem Weg zugehen. Mina hingegen schien der Vorschlag sehr zu gefallen.

„Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot, Sir. Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, noch etwas länger hier zu bleiben. Außerdem habe ich auch noch meinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen.", sie zwinkerte Snape zu, was dieser mit einem abschätzenden Schnauben quittierte.

„Wenn ich noch eine Bitte äußern dürfte,", fügte sie hinzu und biss auf ihre Unterlippe, „Meinen Sie, es würde sehr stören, wenn ich bei einigen Unterrichtsstunden zuschauen würde? Es interessiert mich wirklich sehr, was Menschenkinder an so einer Schule alles lernen können."

Dumbledore nickte eifrig. „Das sollte überhaupt kein Problem darstellen. Alle Lehrer werden sie zu gerne in ihrem Unterricht willkommen heißen. Sie können sie vielleicht sogar mit einem anderen Blick auf die Magie beraten."

Snape räusperte sich nun vernehmlich.

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass der Unterricht nur etwas für Menschen ist und wir nicht jedes beliebige Tierchen einladen sollten, daran teilzunehmen?"

„Aber Severus, davon kann doch gar keine Rede sein. Gerade in den Fächern Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke wird Miss Summer sicher eine Bereicherung sein!"

Und Mina, die seine ewigen Provokationen nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wollte, fügte mit zuckersüßer Stimme hinzu: „Keine Sorge, Professor Snape. Ich werde Ihnen die Ratschläge zu Ihrem Unterricht selbstverständlich nicht in Anwesenheit der Schüler geben." Geradezu anerkennend nahm sie seinen vernichtenden Blick zur Kenntnis. So böse war sie tatsächlich noch nie angesehen worden, dachte sie lächelnd und irgendwo in ihr spürte sie die Herausforderung, das Spiel zwischen Ihnen weiterzutreiben und zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden. Mina wusste nur zu Gut, welche Wirkung ihre menschliche Erscheinung haben konnte. Ähnlich einer Veela war ihr Aussehen darauf programmiert, betörend auf menschliche Wesen zu wirken. Sie selbst konnte den Effekt allerdings beeinflussen und auch wenn sie diese Gabe nur selten einsetzte, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, dass es bei diesem speziellen Mann ein großer Spaß werden könnte, ihn etwas aus dem allzu starren Konzept zu bringen.

Dumbledore hatte dem kurzen Schlagabtausch der beiden amüsiert gelauscht und wand sich nun an das Portrait einer alten Dame neben sich an der Wand. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Sinclair, wären Sie so gütig und würden Mr. Filch in mein Büro schicken?" Die Dame nickte lächelnd und verschwand aus ihrem Rahmen. Dumbledore sprach indes weiter: „Unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch wird Sie in ein Gästezimmer im Südflügel begleiten. Wenn Sie irgendeinen Wunsch haben, lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen." Wenige Augenblicke später kam Filch mit seiner Katze Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm in das Büro des Schulleiters geeilt. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er das übernatürliche Wesen in der Mitte des Raumes erblickte. Sein breites und etwas dümmliches Lächeln entblößte seine schlechten Zähne und seine reichlich unbeholfene Verbeugung ließ sogar Snapes Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde leicht zucken.

„Angus, würden Sie Miss Summer bitte auf ihr Zimmer begleiten?"

Filch räusperte sich, nickte dann und ließ Mina mit einer auffordernden Geste als erste durch die Bürotür gehen. Das einschmeichelnde und anbiedernde Verhalten des Hausmeisters missfiel Snape außerordentlich. Er verfolgte Mina mit den Augen. Ihre anmutige Schritte schienen dem Raum einen edlen Glanz zu verleihen, ihre kastanienbraunen Haare flogen leicht und der Duft nach Jasmin… . Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf und versuchte damit auch alle seine merkwürden Gedanken an diese Fee abzuschütteln.

Als Mina und Filch das Büro verlassen hatte, sah Dumbledore den Tränkemeister erwartungsvoll an. Snape griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog das Buch hervor, das er vor einigen Wochen in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Er legte es auf den großen Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ich die Inspiration für Miss Summers Verwandlung Ihnen zu verdanken habe?", schnarrte er und schaute den Direktor mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Dumbledores Augen blitzen. „Ich werde es nicht abstreiten, Severus. Dass Miss Summers Zustand mit einer emotionalen Blockade zu tun hatte, war allerdings eine reine Vermutung von mir. Dir ist inzwischen wohl auch durchaus bewusst, warum ich dich für besonders hilfreich gehalten habe."

Snape nickte knapp: „Aus unerfindlichen Gründen waren Sie wohl der Annahme, dass Miss Summer mit meiner…", er räusperte sich, „sagen wir mal ‚Art der Gesprächsführung' ein kleines Problem haben könnte. Bei einer derart sturen kleinen Person ist das allerdings auch kaum verwunderlich."

„Wie auch immer. Du hast uns allen auf jeden Fall sehr geholfen. Einen intensiven emotionalen Ausbruch zu forcieren hat dir, wie ich mir denken kann, kaum Schwierigkeiten bereitet?", Dumbledore schaute amüsiert über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille. Snape setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf: „Sagen wird mal: Sie hat es mir relativ leicht gemacht."

Dumbledore seufzte leise. „Ich bin in jedem Fall froh, dass Miss Summer noch einige Zeit bei uns bleibt. Genau wie sie habe nämlich auch ich die Sorge, dass eine selbstbestimmte Verwandlung für sie noch nicht wieder möglich ist. Wir müssen zunächst herausfinden, was genau sie emotional derart verstört hat. Ich bitte dich, Severus, behalte weiterhin ein Auge auf sie. Sie wird in der Großen Halle neben dir sitzen. Vielleicht gelingt es dir bei den Malzeiten in einem ungezwungeneren Rahmen zu ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen und Näheres zu erfahren."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Severus trocken, „Wo doch jeder weiß, dass ich nicht nur der Meister der Zaubertränke, sondern auch der Meister des unverfänglichen Small-Talks bin…"

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Snape in seinem Labor und experimentierte an neuen Trankrezepten herum. Die Einsamkeit und Ruhe in seinen kühlen Kerkerräumen entspannte ihn. Außerdem wollte er Mina nicht begegnen. Ihre Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe machte ihn fahrig und unkonzentriert, zwei Dinge, die zur falschen Zeit tödlich für ihn sein konnten.

Als er nun aber zum Abendessen in der großen Halle erschien, sah er Mina bereits am Lehrertisch sitzen. Der Platz an ihrer rechten Seite gehörte ihm. Zu ihrer Linken jedoch hatte sich Lupin niedergelassen und schien in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit der zierlichen Fee vertieft zu sein. Severus schnaubte und ging mit großen Schritten auf den Tisch zu. Schweigend setzte er sich und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. Die Speisen waren noch nicht erschienen. Zwangsläufig schnappte er Gesprächsfetzen seiner Sitznachbarn auf.

„Das wäre wirklich wunderbar, Sir, wenn ich mir Ihren Unterricht ansehen dürfte. Im Bereich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kann ich sicher noch viel von Ihnen lernen.", in Severus Ohren klang ihre Stimme viel zu vertraut. Sie kannte den alten Wolf schließlich erst ein paar Minuten.

„Ich werden Ihnen gleich morgen meinen Stundenplan aushändigen. Dann können Sie für sich entscheiden, ob Sie eher der Unterricht für die jüngeren oder die älteren Schüler interessiert. Aber bitte, meine Liebe, nennen Sie mich Remus." Snape verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten an dem Schluck Wasser, den er eigentlich getrunken hatte, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Er hatte Mina und Remus aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, und gesehen, wie Lupin eine Hand auf Minas Schulter legte, während er sprach. Mina wand sich nun dem Zaubertränkemeister zu. „Oh, Professor Snape, ich habe Sie gar nicht kommen hören. Ist alles in Ordnung?", sie schaute ihn leicht besorgt an. Als Snape wieder zu Luft gekommen war, schüttelte er nur knapp den Kopf. Als sie merkte, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, fuhr sie unbekümmert fort: „Wissen Sie, Professor Lupin…" „Remus!", verbesserte sie Lupins Stimme neben ihr. Mina kicherte: „Ja, Remus, war so freundlich mir direkt Besuche in seinem Unterricht anzubieten. Ich bin wirklich ganz gespannt, was mich dort erwartet." Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. Wann, um Merlins Willen, erschienen endlich diese verdammten Speisen auf dem Tisch, damit endlich niemand mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Summer", knurrte er schließlich, „ich weiß nicht, ob es so sinnvoll ist, Ihre kostbare Zeit in Lupins Unterricht zu vergeuden. Professor Dumbledore sagte Ihnen doch bereits, dass Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke viel eher von Ihnen besucht werden sollten." Mina lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Sie haben natürlich Recht, Professor", und an Lupin gewand fügte sie hinzu, „Ich werde wohl morgen in der ersten Stunde zuerst Professor Snape in seinen Unterricht begleiten, Remus. Aber ich komme gerne am Nachmittag zu dir." Noch immer lag ihre Hand locker auf Snapes Arm und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Haut durch seine Robe hindurch verbrennen würde. Jetzt beugte sie sich noch etwas weiter zu ihm, als wären ihre nächsten Worte ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen. „Dann komme ich morgenfrüh in Ihren Unterricht, Sir, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." Snape spürte für einen Moment ihren Atem an seinem Ohr, dann setzte sie sich wieder gerade an ihren Platz. Eine Antwort des Zaubertränkemeisters erübrigte sich glücklicherweise, da im selben Moment das Essen mit einem lauten Plopp auf den Tischen erschien.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen stapfte Professor Snape mit großen Schritten auf seinen Klassenraum zu. Er war, wie immer, eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn da, um die Trankzutaten zu sichten und, wenn nötig, aufzufüllen. Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, blieb er abrupt stehen. Einsam und alleine, aber stillvergnügt, wie ihm schien, stand Mina Summer vor der schweren Eisentür. Barfuß – wie immer. Severus schnaubte. Er hatte sich eigentlich auf ein paar letzte ruhige Minuten gefreut, bevor er für den Rest des Tages von seinen Mitmenschen und… nunja… Mitfeen belästigt werden würde. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt und so hatte er kurz Zeit, sie näher zu mustern. Mina trug das gleiche grüne Kleid wie am Vortag. Es endete eine Handbreit über dem Knie, was Snape eigentlich für Schulunziemlich hielt. Er überlegte kurz, ob sie überhaupt ein anderes Kleid besaß, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder, weil ihn das nun wirklich nichts anging. Ihre schmalen Füße auf dem rauen Stein schienen immer wenige Millimeter über dem Boden zu schweben. Sie blickte verträumt lächelnd auf die Schatten, die die Fackeln an die Wände malten und strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die Snape bei sich selbst stets vergeblich suchte. Er stand meistens unter Anspannung. Zwar waren ihm viele Dinge um ihn herum schlichtweg egal, doch seine Funktion als Spion hatte ihn gelehrt, niemals unaufmerksam zu sein. Und so zwang ihn ein innerer Drang dazu, seine Augen und Ohren stets überall zu haben, um einen Angriff bereits vorhersehen zu können. Doch manchmal, in einsamen Stunden mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey vor dem Kamin, wünschte er sich etwas mehr Gelassenheit in sein Leben. Doch die hatte er nicht verdient, das wusste er. Nach allem was er als aktiver Todesser getan hatte, musste er für den Rest seines Lebens Buße tun. Schwäche und Gefühlsregungen hatten keinen Platz in seinem Leben und niemals hätte er sich erlaubt, etwas Positives für sich zuzulassen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er bestrafte sich mit Einsamkeit und notorischer Disziplin.

Mina Summer schien genau das Gegenteil zu sein. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen ließ sie wie einen Engel erstrahlen und was er bisher von ihr mitbekommen hatte, verließ sie sich offenkundig wesentlich öfter auf ihr Gefühl als auf ihren Verstand. Eine Tatsache die Severus weder verstehen noch gutheißen konnte. Unüberlegte Handlungen waren ihm ein Graus und so lebte er ein streng getaktetes Leben, das von Routine und Akribie geleitet wurde.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss sich Snape aus seinen Gedanken und ging zügig auf das Klassenzimmer zu. Jetzt hatte auch Mina ihn entdeckt und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, das er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Sie schien nun doch etwas nervös zu sein und Snape hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Wie gut, dass ich Sie sehe. Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich hier richtig bin." Mina hatte extra früh ihr gemütliches Gästezimmer verlassen. Im Schloss kannte sie sich noch immer kaum aus aber die Kerker empfand sie als besonders verwirrend. Sie war so gespannt, nun endlich echten Zaubererunterricht mitzubekommen, dass es ihr nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, dass Snape sie für ihre Vorfreude mit allerhand Spott bedenken würde. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete Snape die Eichentür und trat ein. Mina folgte ihm unauffällig. Es war ihr egal, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. Er sah sie zwar missbilligend an, kommentierte ihr Eintreten jedoch nicht weiter, sondern begann die Vorräte in der kleinen Nebenkammer zu sichten. Mina hingegen ging fasziniert durch die Stuhlreihen, strich über das alte und teilweise von Tränken und Kesselfeuern etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Holz der Tische und betrachtete die Tafel hinter dem Pult. In ihrem Feenstamm wurde den jungen Feen auch allerhand beigebracht. Aber dafür hielten sie sich niemals in einem Raum auf. Auch die Anordnung in Sitzreihen erschien ihr äußerst unpraktisch. War es nicht sinnvoller in einem großen Kreis im Garten zu sitzen, dort, wo man die Trankzutaten nicht in einer dunklen Kammer lagern musste, sondern sie direkt aus den Gärten und Wäldern pflücken oder sammeln konnte? Mina ärgerte sich ein wenig über ihre eigene Naivität. Die Menschen würden schon wissen, was sie dort taten. Immerhin hatte sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahrzehnte bei ihren seltenen Ausflügen in die Welt der Menschen schon über viel gravierendere Dinge gewundert. Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht, um den Kampf der weißmagischen und schwarzmagischen Seite einigermaßen zu begreifen. Zwar gab es auch unter den Wesen des Waldes oft Streit und Unstimmigkeiten, in speziellen Revierkämpfen waren auch schon einige Wesen ums Leben gekommen, aber die Vorstellung, ihre eigenen Artgenossen zu unterwerfen oder sinnlos zu bekriegen, um eine undefinierte und in ihren Augen imaginäre Macht an sich zu reißen, erschien ihr vollkommen irrational. Eigentlich hätte sie sich auch nicht in diesen Kampf einmischen wollen, doch das letzte, schreckliche Jahr hatte ihr gezeigt, dass wirklich die gesamte magische Welt von diesem Krieg betroffen war. Schnell verbannte sie den Gedanken an die furchtbaren Ereignisse der jüngsten Vergangenheit wieder. Wenn der Schmerz wiederkam, wäre sie kaum eine Hilfe für Dumbledore und seine Anhänger.

Jetzt fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Professor Snape. Sie hatte ihn bei jeder Begegnung bisher angespannt erlebt, doch jetzt, als er mit großer Sorgfalt und etwas, dass man beinahe als Hingabe bezeichnen konnte, die Zaubertrankzutaten sortierte, über einzelne Pflanzen strich, als schätze er jede von ihnen besonders wert, wirkten seine Gesichtszüge beinahe entspannt. Sie lächelte bei diesem ungewohnten Anblick.

Der Zustand seiner Zufriedenheit schien allerdings nur von äußerst kurzer Dauer zu sein. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er sie durch schwarze, kalte Augen an.

„Miss Summer, haben Sie vor, mich den ganzen Morgen anzustarren? Dafür hätte ich Ihnen auch ein Portrait von mir aushändigen können!", mit einer raschen Geste deutete er auf einen Stuhl, der hinter den Schülerbänken beinahe an der Wand stand. „Setzen!", fauchte er und wand sich dann wieder von ihr ab.

Mina war so verdutzt über seine forsche Ansprache, dass sie widerstandslos gehorchte. Dieser Mensch war für sie so schwer einzuschätzen wie kaum jemand zuvor. Oft konnte sie das Verhalten der Menschen nicht sofort begreifen, aber er strahlte eine merkwürdige Faszination auf sie aus. Es würde definitiv noch spannend werden und Mina hatte sich vorgenommen, sein abweisendes Verhalten nicht als Rückschlag zu betrachten. Sie hatte Fähigkeiten um Menschen zu beeinflussen und viel zu selten hatte sie diese bisher ausprobiert. Während Snape mit seinem Zauberstab ein Trankrezept an der Tafel erscheinen ließ, fasste Mina einen Entschluss. Wenn er sie zu seinem Versuchsobjekt machen konnte und weitere Tests mit ihr plante, so konnte sie dies doch ebenso tun. Wenn Sie im Kampf gegen du weißt schon wen eine Hilfe sein wollte, konnte es sicher nicht schaden, Menschen manipulieren zu können. Und bei einem Blick auf sein finsteres und verschlossenes Gesichte dachte sie, wenn es ihr gelang, ihn zu beeinflussen, musste jeder noch so bösartige Todesser sich anschließend in Acht nehme. Zauberer und Hexen hatten den Imperiusfluch, um Menschen ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, aber sie war eine fatua nugandi, wenn sie genug übte, sollte sie theoretische in der Lage sein, beinahe ebenso viel Einfluss zu nehmen. Sie gluckste Leise bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Snape auf sie hören könnte. Gleichzeitig packte sie aber auch sofort das schlechte Gewissen. ‚Ich darf es auf keinen Fall zu weit führen…', dachte sie bei sich. Sie hatte eine Gabe und wie ihr Vater ihr immer gesagt hatte, war damit vor allem die unbedingte Verantwortung und Pflicht zu Integrität verbunden. Aber gegen ein bisschen Ausprobieren und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig Rache für sein bisheriges arrogantes Verhalten ihr gegenüber würde ja wohl im Rahmen liegen.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke verging für Mina wie im Flug. Sie lauschte fasziniert Snapes Ausführungen über einfache Heiltränke und musste neidlos anerkennen, dass er nicht ohne Grund der „Meister" der Zaubertränke war. Sein schier unerschöpfliches Wissen und die Leidenschaft, die sie immer wieder in kleinen Gesten und Blicken bei seien Vorträgen zu entdecken glaubte, schienen jedoch nur Mina zu begeistern. Die Schüler, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, wie aus Gesprächen und diversen Punktabzügen heraushörte, saßen 1,5 Stunden wie die Kaninchen vor einer Schlange. Kaum einen Mucks gaben sie von sich. Fragen schien Snape nicht zuzulassen und nachdem er ihre Anwesenheit mit einem gefauchten „Gast" erklärt hatte, wurde Mina für den Rest der Stunde sowohl von ihr als auch von seinen Angsterfüllten Schülern ignoriert. Snape war ganz offensichtlich ein miserabler Lehrer, wenn es um Pädagogik ging, doch sein fachliches Wissen konnte selbst den eingeschüchterten Erstklässlern nicht entgangen sein.

Nach der Stunde konnte Mina gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie alle Kinder fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verließen. Snape hingegen entfernte mit einigen Zauberstabschwüngen die letzten Pflanzenreste von den Tischen. Erst dann schien er sie wieder zu bemerken. Mina war aufgestanden und zu ihm ans Pult getreten.

„Miss Summer", sagte er scharf, „haben Sie mir irgendetwas zu sagen?", seine Stimme klang wie eine bitterböse Drohung. Mina gelang es dennoch, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken: „Nein Professor. Ich muss sagen, Sie sind wirklich ein sehr guter Lehrer… Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob Ihr Publikum Ihre Arbeit im angemessenen Rahmen zu schätzen weiß."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sie schien ihn tatsächlich überrascht zu haben. Doch sehr schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst und starrte sie undurchdringlich an. Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte er sich mit wehendem Umhang und fauchte im Hinausgehen: „Heute Abend, 8 Uhr in meinem Büro. Ich habe Zeit für meine Experimente an Ihnen. Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Mina nickte, doch er hatte den Raum bereits verlassen. Ich habe auch Zeit für meine Experimente, Professor Snape, verlassen Sie sich drauf, ich werde pünktlich sein… .


	10. Chapter 10

Hallooo ihr Lieben!

So, ich hab es auch mal wieder geschafft und weiter geschrieben. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt! Hab lange daran rumgedoktert, weil ich einfach nicht sicher war, wie Snape denn nun reagieren soll. Ich hoffe, mit meiner Lösung seid ihr einverstanden und freue mich wie immer über Reviews! Viele Grüße

Laura

Kapitel 10 - Die zwei Fähigkeiten

Und Mina war pünktlich. Doch dieses Mal machte sie nicht den Fehler, überpünktlich zu sein. Um 8 Uhr klopfte sie an seine Bürotür, die sich augenblicklich öffnete. Professor Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Er schaute nicht einmal auf, als Mina den Raum betrat. Unschlüssig blieb sie mitten im Zimmer stehen und betrachtete ihn. Akribisch verbesserte er mit feiner, spitzer Feder die Fehler seiner Schüler. Viele Fehler. Mina konnte von ihrem Platz aus erkennen, dass kaum eine Zeile unkommentiert blieb. Sie räusperte sich, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Ehm… Professor?", fragte sie zögerlich und ohne aufzusehen deutete er lediglich auf einen freien Stuhl in ihrer Nähe.

„Setzen!", seine Stimme peitschte durch den Raum, sodass sie gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als stumm zu folgen. Etwas beleidigt blieb sie sitzen und starrte die Wände an. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde es ihr jedoch zu langweilig. Unbewusst ließ sie feinen, rötlich schimmernden Staub auf ihrer Handfläche erscheinen, malte kleine Muster hinein und verwischte diese mit einem kurzen Pusten wieder. Das hatte sie einige Male getan, da fiel ihr ein Buch auf, das auf dem Boden neben dem Stuhl lag. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Snape, der in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein schien, nahm eine kleine Prise Feenstaub aus ihrer Hand und ließ sie auf das Buch rieseln. Neugierig sah sie dabei zu, wie sich das Buch vom Boden löste und emporschwebte. Sie lächelte, froh darüber, wenigstens auch in menschlicher Gestalt über wenige Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Das Buch kam ihr langsam entgegen und sie betrachtete es versonnen. Als sie gerade eine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um das Buch zu greifen, landete es mit einem lauten Knall wieder auf dem Boden. Mina war zusammengezuckt und sah überrascht auf. Snape saß kerzengerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf das Buch gerichtet.

„Sie möchten es doch sicher nicht auf einen Vergleich unserer magischen Fähigkeiten ankommen lassen, Miss Summer?", seine Stimme klang ölig und herablassend. Mina funkelte ihn böse an. Dass dieser Mann ihr ständig und immer das Gefühl geben musste, ihr maßlos überlegen zu sein, ärgerte sie. Erst wurde sie ignoriert und dann auch noch verspottet. Aber er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte.

Snape war nun endlich aufgestanden und um den Schreibtisch marschiert. Wortlos hielt er ihr eine kleine, leere Phiole entgegen. Als Mina nicht reagierte zischte er: „Probe abfüllen!" Sie war empört, doch wenn sie ihren Plan, ihre magische Wirkung auf ihn zu testen, in die Tat umsetzen wollte, musste sie sich zunächst kooperativ verhalten. Vorsichtig schloss sie ihre Hand und streute das Pulver in das kleine Glasfläschchen. Snape nickte selbstgefällig, setzten einen Verschluss aus Kork auf die Öffnung und stellte die Phiole auf seinen Schreibtisch. Kaum hatte er sie losgelassen, begann sie jedoch emporzuschweben. Mit einem ungehaltenen Schlenker seines Zauberstabens, ließ er das Fläschchen an der Tischplatte festkleben. „Mitkommen!", ließ er verlauten und ging dann mit großen Schritten in sein Labor hinüber. Mina folgte ihm zähneknirschend. In dem Nebenraum angekommen, deutete er auf eine magische Personenwaage, die er anscheinend extra ihretwegen hier aufgestellt hatte. Etwas beleidigt kaute Mina auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie musste sich in der Tat mehr beherrschen als sie gedacht hatte, um ihm keine gepfefferten Antworten entgegenzuschleudern. Sie stellte sich auf die Waage. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich für ihr menschliches Gewicht interessiert und die Zahl, die die Waage, mit einem ironischer Weise ebenso bissigen Ton, wie Snape ihn stets benutzte, ausrief, konnte sie nicht einordnen. Die Tatsache, dass es sehr viele Kilos gegenüber ihren vorherigen 200 Gramm waren, ließ ihre Augen jedoch sehr groß werden. Prüfend sah sie an sich herunter. Sie sah aus wie immer… Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und versuchte Snapes kratzende Feder auf seinem Notizpergament zu ignorieren. Nun hob er erneut den Blick und sah sie analysierend an. „Ausziehen!", sagte er ruhig und kalt. Mina riss die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte? Ich muss mich verhört haben, Professor! Für einen Moment habe ich geglaubt, Sie würden von mir verlangen, mich hier vor Ihnen auszuziehen!" Er nickte gleichgültig.

„Miss Summer, bisher haben Sie sich ja glücklicher Weise etwas kooperativer als gewöhnlich verhalten. Gedenken Sie diese Einstellung schon so schnell wieder zu verwerfen?"

„Professor Snape! Sie können lieber mal ganz schnell diesen Gedanken verwerfen! Ich werde mich garantiert nicht ausziehen! Vor Ihnen schon mal gar nicht! Sie mögen mich für ein unbedeutendes Tierwesen halten, aber ich bin nicht ihr willenloses Versuchsobjekt!"

„Doch, Miss Summer, genau das sind Sie!"

Nun schien ihr der geeignete Zeitpunkt zu sein, ihm einmal eine Kostprobe ihrer zweiten Fähigkeit zu demonstrieren. Gerade schritt er mit undurchdringlich schwarzem Blick drohend auf sie zu. Mina versuchte ihre Gedanken zu bündeln. Sie atmete ruhig, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und spürte dann ein leichtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Snape war stehengeblieben und schaute sie mit undurchdringlichem Blick an.

Mina beschloss, es vorsichtig angehen zu lassen. Sie wollte ihre Fähigkeit so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Wer wusste schon, ob sie sie nicht noch einmal dringend gebrauchen konnte. Professor Snape schien immer wieder für eine neue Frechheit gut zu sein und so wollte sie nicht gleich ihr gesamtes Pulver verschießen.

Mina schaute den Tränkemeister aus großen, grünen Augen an. Sie schienen ihm auf einmal größer als sonst zu sein und zogen ihn stärker als zuvor in ihren Bann. Mina lächelte leicht. Okay, er wollte, dass sie sich auszog. Diese Anweisung war ganz eindeutig von ihm gekommen. Dann würde sie nun dafür sorgen, dass nicht sie es war, die dadurch in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht wurde. Ohne ihren Blick von seinen schwarzen Augen abzuwenden, ließ sie einen der Träger ihres Kleides über die Schulter rutschen und schob ihren Arm hindurch. Das Gleiche wiederholte sie auch auf der anderen Seite, sodass der grüne Stoff lediglich von ihren Brüsten am Herunterrutschen gehindert wurde. Einen BH trug sie nicht, immerhin hatte sie nichts anderes an, als sie bei ihrer Verwandlung getragen hatte. Sie biss sich kurz und verführerisch auf die Unterlippe und kam etwas näher auf Snape zugeschwebt. So kam es dem Zaubertränkemeister zumindest vor. Er wusste zwar, dass sie ging, aber ihre Schritte waren so fließend, dass ihre ganze übernatürliche Schönheit den Eindruck vermittelte, sie berühre den Boden gar nicht. Snape war wütend. Er hatte es bisher so erfolgreich geschafft, ihre unbestritten vorhandene Attraktivität zu ignorieren und seine Neugier auf rein wissenschaftlicher Ebene zu befriedigen. Doch nun hatte sich ihr Ausdruck auf merkwürdige Art geändert. Ihr beim langsamen Entkleiden zuzusehen, machte ihn neugierig auf ganz andere Dinge als ihr Gewicht und ihre Nahrungsgewohnheiten. Er wollte wissen, wie sie schmeckte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sie zu berühren, wie ihre Haare rochen. Wie hatte er sie nur auffordern können, sich auszuziehen. Hatte er allen Ernstes geglaubt, ihr Anblick würde ihn völlig kalt lassen? Das war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall und ihr nicht wenigstens ein wenig entgegenzukommen, kostete ihn auf einmal äußerst große Selbstbeherrschung. Doch es war auch gar nicht nötig, sich zu bewegen, denn Mina hatte ihn beinahe erreicht. Gerade als er ihren leichten Jasminduft in der Nase spürte, drehte sie sich um und schaute über ihre rechte Schulter. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein wenig behilflich sein, Professor?", hauchte sie und sah mit stillem Vergnügen, dass er schlucken musste. Innerlich war Mina begeistert von sich selbst. Sie hatte ihre Fähigkeit noch nicht besonders oft genutzt. Hin und wieder mussten ein paar ahnungslose Wanderer im verbotenen Wald als ihre Versuchsobjekte herhalten. An ihnen hatte sie geübt, welche Gesten, Blicke und Worte besonders wirksam waren. Dazu kam ihre Gabe, die ihre Augen etwas vergrößerte, sodass sie niedlicher und verletzlicher wirkte, ihre Haut schimmern ließ und ihren Duft verstärkte. Und die ihr Gespür für die Wünsche und Sehsüchte ihres Gegenübers verstärkte. Ob Frau oder Mann war dabei egal, wie die Erfahrung zeigte, funktionierte die Taktik bei jedem Menschen. Sie spürte, dass Severus Snape sie wollte, dass er aber zu viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen würde, um sich ganz und gar seiner Lust hinzugeben. Das brachte ihr den Vorteil den sie brauchte. Sie wollte ihn reizen, sich in seinem Kopf einnisten wie ein Virus und ihn so gegen sich selbst und gegen sein Verlangen kämpfen zu lassen.

Sollte er sich doch mit sich selbst streiten. Ihr würde es viel Kraft und Wut ersparen und nebenbei ein amüsantes Vergnügen bescheren.

Nun stand sie vor ihm und bat darum, er möge die kleinen Haken auf der Rückseite ihres Kleides öffnen. Ihr Haar floss über ihren Rücken, ihr Blick war unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet und ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. Der Kampf hatte begonnen, dass konnte sie hinter seinen schwarzen Augen sehen.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. Wie hatte er ihr nur befehlen können, sich auszuziehen. Jetzt stand sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihm und der zarte Schimmer ihrer Haut schien ihn aufzufordern, sie sofort zu berühren.

Kurz schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Er hatte doch nicht jahrelang ein riskantes Doppelleben als Spion geführt, um jetzt nicht mehr Herr seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu sein.

„Natürlich", antwortet er schließlich knapp auf ihre Frage und zu seinem Ärger klang es nicht halb so kühl, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Seine Stimme schien irgendwie seltsam belegt zu sein. Er räusperte sich kurz und berührte dann leicht ihren Rücken. Langsam öffnete er die Haken ihres Kleides und brachte immer mehr der hellen, seidenen Haut zum Vorschein. Als er endlich fertig war, fragte er sich, warum zum Teufel sie sich nochmal ausziehen sollte. Ihm fiel nur noch ein, dass er sie unbedingt sehen wollte, fühlen, schmecken… aber das konnte doch nicht der Grund gewesen sein. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Pergamente. ‚Ausführliche Vermessung' stand dort und ‚Überprüfung menschlicher Attribute'. Er nickte kurz und war erleichtert, endlich wieder seine Gedanken sortieren zu können. Als er seinen Blick wieder erhob, stellte er fest, dass Mina sich wieder einige Schritte entfernt hatte. Sie stand nun frontal vor ihm und er konnte sehen, wie sie quälend langsam ihr Kleid weiter sinken ließ. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter, dann waren ihre Brüste nicht mehr bedeckt. ‚Menschliche Attribute überprüfen', dachte er, als nun ihr Oberkörper nackt war. Das Kleid glitt über ihre schmale Taille und schließlich über die Hüfte. Sie trug ein hellgrünes Höschen, das Kleid rutschte bis auf die Knöchel und landete achtlos auf dem Boden. Die zwei deutlichsten menschlichen oder eher weiblichen Attribute hatten zu seinem eigenen Missfallen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mina trat einen Schritt aus ihrem Kleid heraus und kam nun wieder näher auf ihn zu. Snape spürte nur allzu deutlich, wie sein Körper auf ihren Anblick reagierte und hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht auch bemerken würde. Sie war nun wieder sehr nah. Zu nah. Langsam legte sie eine Hand federleicht auf seine Brust.

„Professor Snape… Meinen Sie wirklich, dass wir heute noch sehr viele Untersuchungen machen sollten? Ich bin ein bisschen erschöpft und Sie sehen auch etwas… abgelenkt aus." Zu nah. Zu nah. Sie war ihm einfach viel zu nah. Diese elende Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er wollte sich der Situation entziehen. Schnell und endgültig. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er sie an sich ziehen und ihr sagen, dass sie nie wieder gehen sollte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, während sich ihre Hand auf seinem Oberkörper durch die Robe zu brennen schien. Mina sah, wie ein Muskel an Snapes Kiefer zuckte, weil er die Zähne angestrengt aufeinanderpresste. Schließlich schaffte er es, zu nicken.

„Ich bin auch der Meinung, wir sollten weitere Forschungen verschieben", und auch, wenn er es nicht im Geringsten so meinte, schaffte er es zu sagen, „Gehen Sie nun."

Mina nickte und konnte sich nicht verkneifen ein „Danke, Professor" in sein Ohr zu hauchen. Schnell zog sie sich wieder an und Verschwand durch die Bürotür in die Gänge der Kerker. Snape war alleine. Noch einige Augenblicke blieb er still an der gleichen Stelle stehen, dann nahm er einen großen Glaskolben von seinem Tisch, der mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und schleuderte ihn wütend gegen die Wand. Sein Körper hatte sich offensichtlich wieder erholt. Seine unerklärliche Erregung war verschwunden und die Wut auf sich selbst und diese unverschämte Fee ergriff nun im ganzen Besitz von ihm. Vielleicht war er auch einfach selbst Schuld gewesen. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten viel gearbeitet. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal wieder eine der Huren in der Nokturngasse aufsuchen, um sich etwas abzureagieren. So eine Schwäche wie heute, durfte ihm in jedem Fall nicht noch einmal passieren. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Flüssigkeit aus dem Kolben von Wand und Boden verschwinden und betrat durch eine kleine, unscheinbare Seitentür seine Privatgemächer. Seine Nerven waren wahrscheinlich nur überreizt gewesen, dachte er bei sich. Eine große Portion Schlaf würde ihm gut tun.

Doch spätestens als Severus Snape im Bett lag, wurde ihm klar, dass an erholsamen Schlaf in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken war.

Denkt an den kleinen Review-Knopf :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Severus Snape lag in der absoluten Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Er hatte es aufgegeben, die Augen zu schließen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, sah er Mina vor sich. Zuerst hatte er nur ihr Lächeln gesehen, die Art, wie sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Doch dann waren seine Fantasien weitergegangen. Nun sah er sie nackt und unschuldig lächelnd langsam auf ihn zugehen. Als hätte er sich jedes Detail ihres Körpers genau eingeprägt, spielte sein Gehirn ihm einen immer gleichen Film vor, den er nur mit größter Anstrengung beenden konnte, bevor seine Vorstellungen die Realität des Abends als Anlass für immer wildere Fantasien nutzte. Snape war äußerst ärgerlich. Sie ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Warum verschwand sie nicht endlich aus seinen Gedanken? Und zu allem Überfluss reagierte sein Körper auch noch mehr als deutlich auf die Trugbilder seiner Gedanken. Schließlich wurde es dem Tränkemeister zu dumm. Er erhob sich aus dem schwarzen Flanellbezug seines Bettes und trat an seinen privaten Vorratsschrank. Ein starkes Schlafmittel für traumlosen Schlaf würde ihn hoffentlich endlich von ihr ablenken. Es hatte schon geholfen, die Schrecken des Crutiatus-Fluchs wenigstens für kurze Zeit vergessen zu können, dann würde es ihn ja wohl auch endlich diese elende Fee vergessen machen. Doch auch dem Zaubertrankprofessor war klar, dass diese traumlose Stille, die ihn nun jeden Moment erfassen musste, nur ein kurzes Verdrängen seiner Gedanken bedeutet. Und mit der ärgerlichen Überlegung, dass er es schaffte selbst den dunklen Lord keinen Einblick in seinen Geist zu erlauben, aber nun so hilflos seiner eigenen Fantasie ausgeliefert zu sein, glitt er in einen dunklen und leeren Schlaf.

Mina erschien an diesem Morgen neugierig und in äußerst guter Stimmung beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Fröhlich nickte sie Professor Dumbledore zu und nahm dann neben Remus an der langen Tafel Platz. Sie grüßte ihn kurz und schaute dann aufmerksam in Richtung der Tür, die in die Kerker führte. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht, darüber nachzugrübeln, in welchem Maße ihre Fähigkeit den Tränkemeister beeinflusst haben könnte und nun konnte sie es kaum abwarten zumindest aus seinem Auftreten auch nur irgendetwas ablesen zu können.

„Guten Morgen, Fee", hörte sie seine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr wispern. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah in Remus kastanienbraune Augen. Er grinste sie vielsagend an.

„Aber… woher…", stammelte sie und über ihre Reaktion musste er noch breiter grinsen.

„Albus hat es mir gestern verraten. Natürlich unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, aber ich konnte einfach nicht meinen Mund halten. Du bist immerhin die erste Fee, die mir so auf… Augenhöhe begegnet."

„Aber du musst es wirklich für dich behalten, Remus. Ich glaube nicht, dass es unter den Eltern der Schülerschaft besonders gut ankommt, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre Kinder mit irgendwelchen unberechenbaren Tierwesen oder Halbblütern in einem Schloss wohnen", Mina lächelte. Lupins Augen flackerten kurz bei ihren Worten, doch sie ignorierte es. „Jetzt, wo dein kleines Geheimnis gelüftet wurde, darf ich dich vielleicht nach dem Frühstück zu einer Tasse Tee in meine Räume entführen? Ich habe eine Freistunde und kann meine Neugier nur mühsam zügeln. Also quäl mich nicht und sage lieber gleich ja." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu und Mina musste einfach lachen.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Aber ich werde mich nicht ausfragen lassen von dir. Ich kenne dich schließlich kaum und wir Feen sind äußerst mystische Wesen, musst du wissen." Angestrengt versuchte sie sehr geheimnisvoll dreinzuschauen, doch ihre aufgerissenen Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen veranlassten Remus nur zu einem breiteren Grinsen.

Während des Frühstücks wartete Mina vergeblich auf das Erscheinen des Tränkemeisters. Immer wieder war ihr Blick zur Kerkertür geglitten, aber Snape schien nicht mehr aufzutauchen. Als Lupin und Mina ihr Essen beendet hatten, stand der Lehrer auf, rückte ihren Stuhl leicht zurück und bot der Fee einen Arm an.

„Darf ich Sie zu einem Ausflug in die Höhle des Wolfes einladen, meine Liebe?", fragte er formvollendet. Mina fand seine Wortwahl zwar etwas merkwürdig, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Die Menschen hatten für viele Dinge komische Bezeichnungen. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Snape von vielen Schülern als Fledermaus bezeichnet wurden und sie Professor McGonagall manchmal „alte Katze" nannten. Warum sollte Lupin dann nicht der Wolf sein. Menschen schienen tierische Spitznamen anscheinend irgendwie als passend zu empfinden.

So nahm sie Remus Arm mit einem eleganten Kopfnicken an und ließ sich von ihm in seine Räume führen.

Mina genoss die Zeit mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung. Er war nicht nur intelligent und witzig sondern vor allem sehr sehr nett zu ihr. Nach Wochen der Einsamkeit oder mit dem finsteren Tränkemeister als Bezugsperson kam ihr sein freundliches Wesen wie eine Erholung vor. Zwar stellte Remus beinahe unverschämt viele Fragen über ihr Leben im verbotenen Wald und sie war kurz davor, ihm einfach zu raten, Snapes Unterlagen einzusehen, aber er schaffte es immer wieder sie durch charmante Gesten bei guter Laune zu halten.

„Remus", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie nun seit fast einer Stunde auf seine vielen Fragen geantwortet hatte, „jetzt habe ich aber nochmal eine Frage an dich. Du weißt ja jetzt eh schon beinahe alles von mir, aber ich finde mich in der Menschenwelt noch nicht so wirklich zurecht. Ich war noch nie so lange Zeit am Stück in meiner menschlichen Gestalt und habe das Gefühl… naja… ich glaube, ich brauche etwas anderes anzuziehen. Dieses Kleid… nicht, dass die Schüler sich darüber lustig machen, dass ich jeden Tag die gleiche Kleidung trage."

Mina hatte in den letzten Tagen beinahe mit Verwunderung festgestellt, dass sich die Menschen geradezu unpraktisch oft umzuziehen schienen. Nicht nur, dass sie spezielle Kleidung für die Nacht hatten, auch am Tag wechselten sie zwischen Umhängen, Blusen, Kleidern und Hosen. Offensichtlich schien es auch einen Unterschied zu machen, welchen Anlass es gab. Bis auf Snape, der in seiner schwarzen Robe ein immer gleiches Bild abgab, hatte sie alleine Albus Dumbledore in mindestens fünf verschiedenen Umhängen gesehen.

Remus lachte. „Du möchtest mit mir shoppen gehen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ehm, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich was anzuziehen kaufen möchte, dann ja…", eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus.

„Das können wir machen. Ich schlage vor, du kommst heute Nachmittag nach meinem Unterricht zu mir und wir machen einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Bist du schon einmal mit Flohpulver gereist?", Remus deutete auf seinen Kamin.

Mina sah kritisch in die Flammen. „Ich habe davon gehört…", sagte sie, unsicher, ob es eine besonders gute Idee war, sich in die Flammen zu begeben.

„Du wirst es schon schaffen", sagte Remus zuversichtlich, „Komm einfach um 16 Uhr wieder hier her."

Den Tag verbrachte Mina nicht im Unterricht. Sie wollte Snape ungern auf seinem eigenen Terrain wiedersehen. In seinen Räumen, ob Klassenzimmer, Labor oder Büro, hatte sie immer ein wenig das Gefühl, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein und dieser Eindruck passte so gar nicht zu ihren Plänen, ihn weiter zu verwirren.

So war Mina durch das Schloss gestreift, hatte die Eulerei besucht und sich in einem der Flure sogar ein bisschen mit Mrs Norris angefreundet, was Filch – als er die beiden zusammen sah – zu einem Laut der Verzückung brachte. Nach dem Mittagessen – zu dem Snape schon wieder nicht erschienen war – hatte Mina Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufgesucht und ihm von seinen Plänen erzählt. Offensichtlich war es ganz im Sinne des Schulleiters, dass sie sich mit Lupin verstand, sonst hätte er ihm sicher nichts von ihrer wahren Herkunft berichtet. Und in der Tat: Dumbledore schien sehr angetan von ihren Plänen, sich durch angemessenere Kleidung weiter in ihre menschliche Gestalt einzufügen. Und nicht nur das. Er hatte ihr auch einen kleinen, lilafarbenen Samtbeutel mit Gold gegeben, um sie in ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Als Mina sich herzlich dafür bedankte, lächelte er nur stillvergnügt: „Für ein wenig Glück von einer Fee im Gegenzug, ist das ein sehr geringer Preis." Mina grinste ihn an, ließ etwas Feenstaub in ihrer Hand erscheinen und pustete es in das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Dumbledore nieste einmal herzhaft und strahlte dann über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille, während er interessiert beobachtete, wie sein Bart etwas zu schweben begann.

Am Nachmittag klopfte Mina an der Tür zu Remus privaten Räumen. Schnell öffnete er ihr und ließ sie ein.

„Wunderbar, dass du da bist, Mina. Lass uns loslegen. Jetzt zeige ich dir, wie man floht."

Mina war äußerst skeptisch, als Remus in eine kleine Schale auf dem Kaminsims griff und eine Hand feinen Pulvers in das immer noch lodernde Feuer warf.

„Du steigst jetzt einfach in de Kamin und rufst laut und deutlich ‚Winkelgasse'. Hast du verstanden? Mehr musst du eigentlich nicht tun", und mit einem Blick auf ihren kritischen Blick, fügte er hinzu, „Keine Sorge. Es hätte sich nicht durchgesetzt, wenn man besonders viel falsch machen könnte." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und Mina fasste sich ein Herz und stieg in die Flammen.

Es war warm, aber nicht so heiß, wie ein Feuer an ihren nackten Füßen hätte sein müssen und so rief sie schnell ihren Zielort aus und schloss dann die Augen.

Mina spürte, wie sie sich drehte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, an einem besonders stürmischen Tag durch den verbotenen Wald zu fliegen, denn so ähnlich fühlte sich ihr Magen während der Reise an. Doch ehe Mina weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war die Fahrt auch schon zu Ende und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie auf eine belebte Straße an deren Seite sich ein Geschäft an das andere reihte. Sie trat aus dem Kamin und wenige Augenblicke später trat Lupin neben sie.

„Na siehst du, das hat ja schon mal sehr gut geklappt", er nahm ihren Arm und legte ihn unter seien, sodass sie bei ihm eingehakt war, „Damit du nicht verloren gehst!", kommentierte er sein Handeln. „Und jetzt zeige ich dir einen Geheimtipp. Okay, es ist nicht wirklich mein eigener, aber ich habe ihn von einer sehr modernen und gut gekleideten jungen Hexe aus dem 7. Schuljahr, die ihn mir empfohlen hat.

Mina ließ sich von Remus durch die Menge führen und konnte ihre Augen nicht von den geschäftigem Menschen, den reichhaltigen Auslagen und bunten Werbeschildern abwenden. Nach einigen Minuten schienen sie angekommen zu sein und Mina betrachtete neugierig das Schaufenster, in dem Kleider und Umhänge in schillernden Farben neben Hüten, Taschen und Schuhen schwebten. Etwas fester umfasste sie den kleinen Samtbeutel, der an ihrem Kleid baumelte. Das waren also alles Dinge, die man gegen Gold tauschen konnte. Es war kaum zu glauben.


End file.
